


The Sparrow's Journey

by ThyDeviousViolet



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Study, Eventual Romance, F/M, Internal Conflict, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyDeviousViolet/pseuds/ThyDeviousViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I could kill you, you know. I have killed men before," she said, voice dark without hesitation. Ezio was intrigued rather than intimidated, as he could feel she was speaking truth. "I do not doubt that, Madonna," he replied slowly, and she glared in frustration. From her breast she drew a rather small blade in defense, feral and wild. "What a woman..." he thought in admiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**SPOILER ALERT** **IN THIS A/N**  (if you have not played Brotherhood): After the events of Assassins Creed II, we will pretend there was a longer time frame before the destruction of Monteriggioni. _

_This was originally posted to FanFic, under my same title, and I am in the process of moving everything here._

* * *

_**A Dream...** _

...He sauntered around the marketplace in Firenze, carefree and without burden. The smells of the streets intoxicated him, and filled him with peaceful sentiment despite all the horror that had occurred here all those years ago. He wanted to take it all in without haste, and he examined the produce at leisure. It was crowded and somewhat too hot as the sun bared down on them, but Ezio Auditore da Firenze did not mind. He continued on, gazing at the beautiful young women who were preparing for the work of the day that lay ahead of them, and the young men who clowned around, doing their best to grab their attention. He could not help but chuckle...

And then he spotted a woman from a distance. The most intriguing creature he had ever stumbled upon...all a mystery to him. He had never seen her prior to this moment, and he pondered how he could have gone this long without seeing her sooner. Once the shock had worn off, he examined her features with careful attention to detail. The complexion that she had been graced with was not the olive color that had graced his own, as well as so many others. It was somehow more subtle, though not pale by any means. She had a petite build, and rather small bust, yet her supple hips produced a fine figure that was sure to be envied. Her red hair was pulled back without attention to detail, but it did not look sloppy: it gave her a wild, feral appearance.

And, she wore the outfit of the courtesans.

He had not noticed before, but this beautiful angel was a woman of the night. Ezio perked up immediately, as he knew that she could not be married, nor snatched up by any other man as a possession. He was free to explore her. The examination continued, as he walked forward to get a closer look. She seemed to be pondering the herbs and spices that an older gentleman had up to sell. He was not sure why she was alone, as it was uncommon to spot these women without the support of their own kind. It was dangerous, and against the norm.

His appetite to gain a closer look only increased, because she soon made eye contact with him. He tensed as a result, aware that he had not been tasteful in the hungry way in which he was approaching her. She did not smile, nor did she frown, but she stared at him with fierce green eyes. He smiled his characteristic, charismatic grin that had never failed him until this moment, but it soon fell when she did not react in the way he had hoped. He had not felt this awkward since he was seventeen, when he had pursued Cristina. His senses were heightened. He enjoyed a challenge.

She, too, seemed to notice this. She turned rather quickly, and ran off in the other direction. Though surprised at this action, Ezio did not take long to react. _If she wants a chase_ , he thought, _then a chase is what she will receive_. His flirty nature was further excited by the way in which her body moved as she took flight. He, however, had other ways of traveling. He climbed the high walls of the marketplace and continued to pursue her from above. He was rather impressed with her speed and agility, as well as the fact that she had not made the rookie mistake of looking back to see if he was still chasing her.  _This is not her first time,_ he concluded. She soon darted into another direction, causing him to jump across to the next rooftop. She then began to slow, before concealing herself into a new crowd of people.

It was then that she turned to see if she were still being chased, and Ezio was surprised to see that there was a rather large smile painted upon her face. She examined her surroundings carefully, and then began to sway down an alley. He jumped from his position into the nearest haystack, not wishing to waste any time. He tailed her, and watched as she disappeared, arousal rising within him. He felt his nerves tense with excitement as he turned into the alley, but was shocked at what he saw.

There she lay in a small heap on the ground, drenched with blood, and choking. He looked around frantically to discover the monster who had committed this terrible deed, but saw no one. "Who has done this to you?" he asked in a low voice, leaning over her body, examining her wounds, and concluding that she was beyond help. "Bastardo! You were the monster who  _did_  this!" she accused, blood now coming out of her mouth. "I did not do this... Please, let me help you," he urged lightly, picking her up, though he knew it was futile. She used all of her strength to spit at him, before flailing in his arms. He placed her on the ground softly before wiping her saliva off of his face.

"You assassins are all the same...all monsters who think they give aid to others. You've destroyed us all..." she choked, before her breathing stopped all together.

Ezio sat in shock, obviously affected and hurt by what she had said, but did his best to keep a calm demeanor. He knew she may be right; he knew many had died in this new quest that had become his life.

**Perhaps he _was_ a monster.**

* * *

The room at the top of Monteriggioni was rather stale and warm, as the wind did not circulate the air about him at the present moment. Ezio's eyes flew open, though he did not move, and he was covered in sweat. An orange, pink glow encompassed the entire area.

 _"A dream,"_  he thought, rather relived. It was unlike him to dream, especially with such lucid detail. Yet he knew perhaps this was due to the fact that now he was home, and was distanced from the violence of which he had grown accustomed. To be simply  _normal_  was rather unordinary. From the age of seventeen he had never felt the languid ease of waking from sleep whenever he desired, nor felt the presence of loved ones who remained safe, tucked away in their beds when he woke.

He was thrilled to feel these things yet again, but he was also so  _bored_ _to death_  of it all. It was good to enjoy at certain periods of time, but since his life had changed so suddenly, he feared that perhaps he would never be at ease with such safety. He know understood why Uncle Mario had never taken the time to stop and rest: it was impossible to do once the excitement of duty was felt... once another's blood had been spilled in the name of justice. Although most of his work was finished, he knew that it would never end. Time would not allow it.

He pulled himself out of bed to take a look at his surroundings, appreciating the calm of the city, though knowing it was not suited for him. In fact, he realized he had never remained here for any extended period of time. He would come to rest, and then would depart again.

This was what he would do today.

After defeating most of the Templar threat in Italy, Ezio had decided to visit Firenze for a while. It seemed as though the feel of the city beckoned him, and though he could not explain why, he did have a few guesses. Soon after he conversed about this with Uncle Mario, he had received word from Paola, for once she realized he wished to return to the city, she knew that he could not stay at the old Auditore home. Paola then invited him to stay with her at the La Rosa Colta, and Ezio had received this invitation with gracious thanks.

He was full of admiration for all that she had done for Claudia and Mother, and was intrigued by her compassionate nature, which he admittedly realized he had twisted as flirtation a young man. After all, she was gorgeous...

As he knew he would depart in a few hours, he went downstairs to spend time with the remainder of his family, knowing now more than ever that it was the most precious thing in life. As he flew down the stairs, he turned into his mother's room, and expected to see her in her customary position by the side of the bed, but was thrilled to recall that she had begun to talk again only a few weeks ago. Instead, she was gazing out the window, and turned to meet him with a rather large smile on her face.

"Hello, Mother," he cooed with deep admiration.

"My son," she replied, and walked over gracefully to kiss him on the forward. He bent forward, never tiring of this action despite how old he had become.

"...Where is Claudia?" he asked, noting that she had not left her mother's side once she had come back to life.

"I think she is downstairs, quarreling with Mario over the records she has kept," she said, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Has there been a mistake? Claudia has been quite diligent to my knowledge," he replied, brow furrowed, but still smiling in response to his mother's actions.

"Of course not, but Mario needs someone to release his frustration on. The villa is in perfect condition... I think he's become quite bored with everything, though it's everything he had hoped for," she said, eyes penetrating Ezio's, and a smirk on her face.

"I had not noticed," he replied in honesty, though he knew deep inside that he understood what Uncle Mario was experiencing.

"Oh? I think you too feel the same way, though not in regard to this villa..." she taunted. Ezio blushed and lowered his head, having forgotten that his mother never missed a thing.

"I think that it will be good for me to return to Firenze," he admitted.

"You've grown accustomed to a busy life, I cannot imagine how difficult it would be to stop once the work was done. Will you promise to enjoy yourself?" she asked. Over the years, she had felt pity for him. He had been thrown into this without a choice; his duty to the family would never allow him to stop. Pride rose within her, and she knew she had raised a great man. Yet she hoped he would delve into the things that had allowed him to be carefree as a teenager...even if it involved only women.

"I promise," he said sheepishly.

"Bene," she replied, before kissing him yet again on the forehead. Ezio pulled her into a large embrace, and then ventured downstairs to see what it was that Claudia had to say.

* * *

He found her, quite angry and red, sitting at the record book as he was so used to seeing when he came to make upgrades. She glanced up at him momentarily, and snorted in agitation. Ezio chuckled in response, savoring her feisty nature. He took a seat at the desk in a chair that faced her.

"The next time I am yelled at for doing  _my_  job, will be the last!" she whispered loudly, making a threat that she knew was not true.

"Then why do you whisper?" Ezio asked, smiling, as Uncle Mario was in the next room. She frowned, before a small smile painted her face.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is ready to go. Are you sure that you don't want to come? I could use your company," he urged, yet knew that she would decline, as she had on numerous occasions.

"There is too much darkness there, Ezio. After all that has happened, I do not think I will ever be able to return," she admitted yet again. He truly desired for her to go, but respected her wishes. This was why he had never asked for his mother to come; she had just come back to them, and he did not want to shock her system by bringing her back to what had caused her such misery. He also knew that perhaps this trip was better for him alone, as he had never been able to properly mourn the loss of his father and brothers. He was no longer sad, but there was never a day that passed without the horror that crossed into his mind.

"I understand," he said quietly.

"I do not know why you have to go back. You've been there multiple times in the past few years, why again?" she questioned.

"I have never been at my own personal leisure. And besides, there are still few assassination contracts that remain," he replied. He would have to keep himself slightly busy...

"Be careful out there," she said, ending the conversation.

"Always," he replied with a wink, and got up to have his final conversation with uncle.

He peered into the large marble room that was beyond where Claudia kept her records, and saw Mario examining the codex map as he so often did now that it had been completed. It never failed to awe.

"Ezio!" he exclaimed.

"Have you been picking on Claudia, Uncle?" he teased.

"Of course not. Let's go for a walk around the grounds," he urged. Ezio nodded before following him out the door to the courtyard in the back of the villa.

"Now, Ezio, I know you're going to try and keep yourself occupied with contracts and whatever else it is that you stumble upon. After all, you are an Auditore, and it is not our nature to lounge around without intention!" he began.

"Yes," Ezio agreed, though he did not understand where his uncle intended to go with this speech.

"I mean look at me, in my age. My work still has yet to cease, and I can always create more if need be," he continued, though something was in his voice.

"What are you trying to say?" he pressed.

"But, I am old...decaying even. I can see a younger version of myself in you, Ezio, and that frightens me. I've been watching you these past few weeks, and you look thirsty for adventure," he accused.

"Mother has already said the same thing, and I have slowly begun to take note before any of these statements were made," he replied.

"She is a bright woman, more intelligent and quick witted than many men I've known. But it isn't hard to pick up on...Listen, I understand what you feel. After the work you've done, it is nearly impossible to stop. But I am afraid you may end up a lonely old man, without a wife or children to embrace, if you do not let it go at some point. You cannot fight forever, nepote," Uncle Mario explained.

"I cannot just quit after all that I have done, either!" Ezio said loudly, though not yelling, somewhat outraged at what he was being told. After all, Uncle Mario was the one who had persuaded him into all of this in the first place.

"Of course you cannot stop, you're still young! Ezio, all I am saying is, that you need to work on building a personal life, because at some point, you will need to give up on this current life that you are living."

"You have never given up, how could you expect me to do something like that?" he prodded.

"I never gave up because I was an  _idiota_. My only passion is the creed, I never took the time to make others. And now I am beginning to realize how much of a burden it has become."

"It is not a burden, it was the choice you made. It is the choice that we all made. That does not make you any less of a man, Uncle."

"You say that now because you are still young and vibrant, but yes it does. I think this trip would be a good opportunity for you to try being  _normal_  once again. I took the liberty of placing average clothing into your suitcase, much like the ones you are wearing now. Try your best to use your assassin gear only when it is necessary," he continued.

"But Uncle..." Ezio began.

"No, Ezio. I do not want to hear it! Please, enjoy yourself and try to listen to what we've just spoken of," he asked, though it was more of a statement. Ezio was somewhat frustrated, but was aware that he had been pondering the same thoughts, though not as clearly as Uncle Mario had spoken them.

"...I will do my best. Thank you, Uncle," he replied. Mario smiled and pulled him into a tight yet masculine embrace.

Ezio traveled back into the villa to say his final goodbyes, before beginning his journey to Florence.


	2. Chapter 2

The lush foliage planted around the walls of Florence, ever green and vibrant, began to appear as Ezio approached the city of his destination. Although this journey had been made numerous times, he could not help but conclude that an overwhelming sense of anxiety washed over his nimble body as he continued on. On the other occasions he had been Ezio Auditore, the boy turned assassin, lethal and insidious. Yet now, as he glanced down to examine his cream shirt that rippled with the wind, he was no longer a threat.

He was Ezio Auditore, the man.

There was simply nothing more and nothing less. He contemplated how uneasy it must be as an average citizen, without armor or weapons to ensure safety... bare and naked, just like a helpless newborn. Rather quickly, he ignored these thoughts and nerves, concluding that it was stupid to fear such things. After all, he had done it for years prior to the events when everything changed so drastically.

The stables continued to come closer into view, and he soon climbed down from his horse and began to lead it toward its place of shelter. After securing it, he turned to enter the city. As he walked into the gates, he examined his surroundings with careful attention to detail. There were men and women, all in the attire that was special to  _his_  Firenze. He drank it all in, the sights and the smells flooding him with memories. This was something that occurred every time he traveled here, though he did not mind in the slightest.

Warm and bright, the earthy colors of the city seemed to project itself into the heart of the people. The faint smell of the flowers was sweet, growing wild somewhere far beyond this district in a field, which was surely being tended by its loyal farmers. Perhaps that it was Ezio adored most about Firenze: although the bustle of its urban center was thrilling, the predictability of its rural sections on the outskirts gave a strong feeling of peace. It was the best of both worlds...it seemed magical.

He decided not to linger for the time being, and began to make his way to the La Rosa Colta. Hordes of people surrounded him, and his body was caressed and nudged from their every movement. It was oddly intimate.

Had the city always been so busy?

It was then that he realized that in these past few years he had never walked here for an extended period of time, as he usually took to the rooftops. Uncle Mario's voice seemed to rule his conscience at the present moment, and he recalled the plea he had received to act "normal". He gazed at the rooftops with longing desire, and planned his actions. " _What Uncle does not know will not hurt him..."_  he said to himself, before running toward the wall beyond, amid shrieks from the crowd that was now behind him. The pressure on his palms as he climbed gave him a sense of liberation, and a smile spread across his face. He traveled in leaps and bounds, making sure to avoid the archers that remained at their usual posts. Without his weapons to aid him, antagonizing the guards was not in the plans.

The light clothing on his body allowed him to move more quickly, and he appreciated the ventilation that this new choice of wardrobe was able to produce while exposed to the sun above. He examined all the gorgeous architecture in the distance: the  _Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore_ , the smaller though not less grand  _Basilica di Santa Maria Novella_ , and the sweeping  _Piazza della Signoria._ All would be need to be climbed again, he thought, just for the sake of sentimental value. Yet, for now, as he approached La Rosa Colta, he was content to stay inside.

Before he entered, Ezio admired the courtesans to his left, as they stood under the delicate frames protected from the heat of the sun. They called to him, and he grinned, as he never grew tired of their compliments or their affectionate praises. He nodded to them, and opened the door to walk inside, just as he had done all those years ago. The room appeared to have been updated, but it still retained that charm that had impressed him on his first visit here. He glanced around, before he spotted Paola making her way down the stairs. She smiled at him with tenderness, and he returned the gesture.

"From the sound of my girls shrieking outside, I assumed you had made your way back to us yet again," she said, almost purring in the deep tone of her voice. Ezio smiled mischievously, and reached out to kiss her hand.

"I guess I am still popular around here..." he said, surprised that his age had not made a difference. He was no longer a young man, and he had the beard to prove it.

"Indeed you are, Ezio. Please tell me, how are you and your family?" she asked, with genuine intention.

"Only a few weeks ago, Mother began to talk again. We were very proud of her, though we do not mention of how long it has been since she has spoken in her presence," he said, and Paola nodded with understanding. "Claudia is the same, if not more stubborn. Some things never change," he remarked, and Paola chuckled lightly.

"Claudia is a strong woman, there is no shame in that," she said, and Ezio agreed with honesty.

"I do not give her enough credit. She has taken control of running our villa, and has always kept a watchful eye on Mother. That is much more than I have done there," he admitted.

"I am sure they think no less of you for that," she cooed, and placed her small hand on his face. He nudged with gentle affection before she moved, and paused a moment before he continued.

"How have you been, Paola?" he asked.

'Excellent; my girls and I are enjoying the continued success, and I gain others whenever I am able. I can feel at peace here... " she said.

"That is wonderful," he said, and continued to admire her.

"What about you?" she questioned.

"What of me?" he asked, and raised an eyebrow, his charm pouring out in waves. She was thrilled to see him at such ease, though she was aware of what Mario had been concerned about, and had adapted these fears as well. As she examined him, now a man, she could not allow herself to forget these ideas that worried her. He seemed to have so much grace and charm, among other qualities. It would be a shame for them to be wasted on a life of violence and darkness, though it was not her duty to convince him of something he did not wish to do, although Mario had asked her otherwise.

"Are you at peace, Ezio?" she asked. He sighed slightly.

"You have been talking to Uncle," he stated, though not with irritation. She flashed a brilliant smile before she spoke.

"I am not here to cause you distress, nor am I a relative. You are an adult, and are capable of making the decisions that suit you," she said in conclusion, and Ezio was relived. The way in which she spoke such wisdom but remained humble was something that he loved most about her. He knew her intentions were not to pry, and his respect for her increased.

"...I promise that I am considering everything that needs to be considered. I appreciate your concern," he said, and her vibrant smile returned, as well as his.

"Let us end all of this talk. Would you care to accompany me to the Mercato Vecchio? It is not often I have such a handsome man to parade around the city," she said, and he laughed heartily.

"I would love nothing more," he said, and took her arm in his.

* * *

As they made their way through the market, Ezio and Paola chatted as two old friends do. He noted that she had began to age ever so slightly, yet he realized that this made her all the more attractive. As he too had aged, he was shocked at how much they had to converse about. When they had met in 1479, the young boy of seventeen was intimidated by her elegance and beauty, though now, as he had experienced his fair share of the world (and its women), he found that he now enjoyed her intellect without being distracted by her grace.

However, as she walked off to examine some goods that a merchant had to offer, Ezio felt a presence that continued to bear down on him. He looked around carefully, and took in his surroundings, before he spotted the source of his discomfort.

There she was, the woman he had dreamt about.

He froze for a moment, before he backed away. The time upon him, he walked behind Paola to request permission to leave.

"Would you forgive me...I believe there is something I need to take care of..." he asked slowly, though his eyes never moved from his target. Paola turned her head ever so slighty before she replied.

"A girl?" she asked, and hid the smile on her face. Ezio chuckled, though he did not focus on what she had said, entranced by the woman beyond him.

"Something like that..." he said as he walked away.

He was careful to remain hidden in the crowd, and as he moved forward he watched this mystery woman perform the same actions that she had done in the dream. She glanced at the herbs and spices...and then, of course, her head turned to look at him. The cold gaze of her green eyes had much more effect when it was done in person than it had had when he had visualized it in fantasy. He then recalled how it had all ended with her blood having been spilled...

Was he glimpsing visions of the future?

He knew that when he began to walk toward her for a closer look she would turn to flee, though this awareness did not prevent the eerie feeling that began to rise within him as he started on his chase. The fiery hair on her head flew back with the wind, and Ezio felt his flight increase. He decided not to make the move of climbing on the rooftops, as he had done before. In that case, his efforts to catch her had resulted in failure. He did not wish to become the definition of insanity, therefore he changed from his original path, as he suspected where she was headed.

He darted through the people and guards, a dizzy wave of flight overwhelmed him, and gave him hope that he was faster than she could run. After a rapid dart in the other direction, he spotted the alley in which he had seen her disappear, and was thrilled to realize that she had not made it there yet. He produced another surge of adrenaline as he thrusted himself toward the shade of the alley, and darted through to see if any threats were there to cause this woman harm. As he inspected, he found no one present. A wave of relief washed over him, as he realized that he had no weapons to fight with even if there had been an enemy present, though he was sure he could have improvised had the situation demanded it.

The threat now over, Ezio decided how to make his first impression count, while he examined his surroundings further. He crouched behind a wooden crate that was just beyond him, and awaited the arrival of this rare creature. Almost on queue, she darted into the alley, and the smile he expected to find was painted across her delicate features. As she caught her breath, he decided to stand and make his presence known.

"I must admit, I am quite impressed with the way in which you tried to avoid me," he said, with an expression of flirtation on his face that he did not intend to mask. The woman jumped at her pursuer, though she tried to pretend she had not been frightened, and her smile fell immediately. He continued to walk toward her, and she did not move, but the way in which she glowered at him caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"I am sorry if I have frightened-" he began.

"What do you want?" she interrupted, her voice deep and somewhat raspy. It exuded sex appeal. A look of awe fell upon his face, and then he frowned in fake hurt.

"I only want to see that beautiful smile on your face again, " he murmured.

_"Bastardo_...I could kill you, you know. I have killed men before," she said, voice dark without hesitation. Ezio was intrigued rather than intimidated, as he could feel she was speaking truth. He decided to quit with his playful antics, and began to take her seriously.

"...I do not doubt that, madonna," he replied slowly, and she glared in frustration. From her breast she drew a rather small blade in defense, feral and wild.  _What a woman..._  he thought in admiration.

His thoughts were interrupted yet again, as she lunged forward with catlike agility. She slashed him across his chest, the blade cut through his bare skin with ease, and blood began to gush from the wound. He fell to the ground for a moment, and placed his hand over the spot in shock, before he turned to look back. The ends of her dress fluttered in the wind, and she had nearly disappeared before she began to climb toward the rooftops.

" _Merda_!" he said out loud, and got up to return back to the safety of La Rosa Colta.

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The sting of the wound continued, as well as the blood that flowed out of his body in crimson waves, thrilled to greet the outside world. Ezio applied pressure and began to saunter out of the alley; he instinctively felt his body for medicine, but soon realized, yet again, that he was dressed as an average citizen. It was much too vulnerable for his taste. He released a loud sigh of irritation and made his way to the nearest doctor.

Pride, being a vice, was not something that polluted his mind. He was not too proud to admit that this woman, whoever she  _was_ , had taken him by complete surprise. The lust that did conquer his imagination, however, was intensified by the anger he felt. Although he cursed himself for the vulnerable state that she had taken advantage of, he was now determined more than ever to discover the cause of her clandestine nature.

He knew that she could not have been an Assassin, as he would have been aware of this majestic creature before any of these strange events had happened. Yet he was also certain that she was not a Templar... although it was more of an instinct. He admitted that he was biased by her appearance and the way in which she sparked his curiosity: perhaps he could not determine her status with a sound mind.

The never-ending confusion swarmed inside him.

For a moment, he allowed himself to cease these thoughts, and approached a doctor that was just beyond him. The doctor's promise of fresh caught leeches was ignored by the crowd of people that swarmed around, though the doctor stopped his pleas for business when he saw that Ezio desired to make a purchase. As he removed his hand from the nasty wound, the doctor become alert, and proceeded to bring forth a small bottle of medicine.

"Who on Earth did this to you!" the doctor questioned. Ezio reached into his rather limp pocket and paid for the items.

"...I wish I knew," he muttered as he applied the new purchase with generous hands, and began to walk away.

"I suggest you avoid whatever it was that brought you here," the doctor called after him.

 _"Perhaps I should,"_  he thought to himself, though he was never one to heed a warning. After all, he now felt that he was invested on an intense personal level with all of this craziness, and that had been the real goal of the journey here.

The events of the day still fresh in his mind, and with the injury to prove it, he decided to return to Paola in the hope that she may have some information to share about this dangerous and captivating woman.

* * *

The dim light of La Rosa Colta embraced Ezio as he entered, for it was now late afternoon. The presence of Paola seemed to linger in the building, though he could not spot her. He made his way upstairs, and found her in a room that resembled an office. She sat there, writing in a record book. He tapped lightly on the frame of the door, and she glanced at him immediately.

"Come in, Ezio," she urged with a smile, and closed the book. He obeyed, and took a seat beyond her as she motioned for him to sit down. Her eyes were soon fixed on the wound, which she assessed as fresh and recently cleaned. She did her best to stop the stare, and pretended as though she did not spot his injury. Ezio noticed, however.

"It is alright, there is nothing to worry about," he said, a faint smile on his face.

"May I ask how that happened?" she urged, though he could sense that she did not wish to invade his privacy.

"The girl from the market..." he began, no longer looking her in the eyes. Paola frowned.

"Did you pursue her too aggressively? Men are possessive creatures by nature, you should not have tried to come between a woman and her lover," she said in assumption. Ezio could feel his heart beat increase with embarrassment, and he laughed nervously.

" _Si_ , I suppose I did pursue with aggression, though a jealous lover did not do this to me," he started.

"Her father?" she continued to guess.

"Not this time," he said as he shook his head, and with a grin as he recalled Cristina.

"Then how did this happen?" she questioned.

"...She did it," he said after a long pause.

"The woman from the market?" she asked in disbelief. Ezio nodded.

"That is what I've come to ask you about. She was dressed as a courtesan...is she one of your girls?" he asked, and her face continued to twist with confusion.

"I do not think so, though I could be wrong. Describe her to me, if you will," she replied after a moment.

"She had auburn hair, and beautiful eyes...the color of olives. But she was alone, which did not make sense to me," he said slowly.

"If she was alone, then she is not one of mine...this is very strange," she remarked. "If she is traveling in isolation, she could be in danger Ezio. Perhaps she lashed out at you in fear?"

"I do not think we have to worry about that, it was clear she knew how to use a blade," he replied, eyes wide. "And I gave her no reason to fear me."

"This is the first I have heard about a dangerous courtesan roaming the streets of Firenze..." she replied, deep in thought.

"If she did this to me, then she could do this to anyone. I think I should investigate further," he said, and rose from his seat to continue his quest for answers.

"Are you sure you're not just doing this for personal gain? You have always had a certain obsession with women in distress, " Paola hinted, with a large smile on her face. Ezio grinned.

"That is... another possible motivation," he replied, and went into his room to gather some supplies.

* * *

The room he had been given was small, but oozed a certain charm that seemed to fit him with perfection. His chest had been placed near the dark window, as it was now night time, and he opened it to discover all of his assassin gear, feeling the pride that a parent feels for its child. He ran his fingers along the armor of Altiar, eager to place it on his body once again, but he felt as though it were too much for what he wished to do. He did, however, pull out a small dagger to place in his pocket. He knew he would not use it on this woman, but he was not about to travel without the protection that it offered him.

Perhaps he could use it as a threat, if things were heated yet again?

With the new addition of the dagger, Ezio climbed down from his window and leapt to the street below. Considering that he first spotted her at the Mercato Vecchio, he decided that she must reside somewhere near there in the district. He crossed into the Santa Maria Novella and began to explore on the rooftops, crossing through each wooden structure with ease.

As he investigated, he also considered what he was going to do once he located his target. He wanted to exude his flirtatious and playful nature. For the sake of revenge, he knew he would not dare allow her to realize who he _really_  was until she attempted to attack, and he was positive she would. In fact, in order to make things fair, he would seize her weapons before she had a chance to use them, just to prove that she was indeed at his mercy.

No, he would not harm her in any way, but she had indeed placed on wound on his body, and in order to make up for this he knew he would toy with her until he received enough satisfaction to have an actual conversation. As for anything else, he assumed he would improvise on the spot.

Would he pretend to be menacing, or careless? The thrill of what was to come excited him to no end. He felt as though he were a teenager, responsibilities far from his concern and the only motivation to drive him was entertainment. He recalled the adventures that he and Federico had shared, and only wished for his older brother to see him now. It was many a night that they had snuck out to explore the city, running along here and there for the sake of starting trouble. Not a care in the world...

The sight of something in the distance caused Ezio to stop his present thought process, and focus on what was ahead of him. He knelt down, eyes on whatever it was, and began to approach it stealthily. It seemed to flutter, here and there, without strict movement.

Aha!

There it was, a light blue courtesan dress, though without the courtesan. It seemed to be hung out to dry on a wooden plank, and he was now certain she was near by. He jumped down to walk the rest of the way, before he was under the object that he so desired. He then climbed quietly up the wall, not sure of what he was going to discover once he peered into the wood that had formed a sort of box amid the rooftops. He reached the point where he could climb no more, and lingered there on the ledge for a moment to listen.

There was no movement, only the sound of...a deep breath, here and there. He raised himself ever so slightly to peer inside, and found the woman fast asleep, head laid back against a wall beyond him. He smiled, and climbed inside. She was well hidden, despite the dress that gave away her whereabouts, though he knew that no one in their right mind would ever venture this far out of the way to discover her. Well, until now. As he took a look around, he found a sword and a few throwing knives, though everything was in bad condition. Who  _was_  this?

He then tried to find the blade, but to no avail. Then, as he glanced over to assess her, he realized that it was probably still on her body, hidden somewhere under the night gown which fit her so beautifully. It was less than simple, but the basic fabric caused her features to become much more stunning. He continued to admire her as she slept peacefully, and then decided to sit down, against the wood that had created this simple structure.

There was a change in plans: he would wait for her here until she decided to awaken.

He chuckled silently to himself...

It would be a fun morning.

* * *

 

Cool, moist dew hung thick in the air as Ezio felt his eyes flutter awake. Undulating motion ran through his chest as he took a deep breath, and he stole a quick glance at his unconscious companion who remained deep in slumber. Why had fate bestowed upon a woman of such beauty and wit the present lifestyle in which she was forced to endure? Perhaps she had suffered grave misfortunes, driven into prostitution at a young age. Physically speaking, it looked as though she would have made a wonderful housewife, had things been different.

There was so little of what he knew. All of his assumptions were based solely on his imagination, which he knew better than to trust. Guilt then flooded into his conscious; maybe it was not for him to interfere and force his way into her life.

Yet his curiosity peaked  _far_  beyond whatever doubt he felt.

And then the creature beyond him began to stir... He smiled and stared at her as a predator does to prey, and anticipated her movements once she came to. If she expressed the anger and swiftness as he had encountered without preparation yesterday, perhaps  _he_  would become the prey yet again.

"Salve", he said coolly, with a voice deep from sleep. Her eyes flew open immediately, hands quick to reach for her blade. When she did not find it, she looked into the eyes of Ezio and her shock began to express itself boldly on the delicate features.

"Are you looking for these?" he gestured to her small arrangement of weapons which were now concealed within his armor. A huffed sigh of defeat spread across her, and she whined from exhaustion.

"I grow tired of these games signore," she said sadly, eyes down-cast. Ezio almost felt pity tug at his heart strings, though he did not allow it to show.

" _I_  have grown tired of confusion; we share a common ground, Madonna," he said, taking time to assess her animated features.

"I would appreciate if you would stop calling me that," she said, somewhat politely though annoyed. She used her hand to wipe her eyes, and she resembled a small child. He felt his heart leap ever so slightly.

"My apologies...what is your name?" he prodded with gentle anticipation.

"Isotta," she replied calmly.

" _Isotta_..." he replied back, the desire to speak the name and acknowledge her true existence too strong to ignore. "My name is-"

"-Ezio Auditore da Firenze," she stated as a matter of fact, and rolled her eyes. He chuckled modestly.

"It would give my mind great ease if you could answer a few of my questions," he asked as a suppliant.

"Why would I answer to you? I owe you nothing," she spat, her mood flying to irate.

"...I just want to understand what you are. It's not every day that a woman draws blood from my chest," he replied, somewhat angry as well, though he did not raise his voice.

"Perhaps it was good for you to be knocked off your high horse, you arrogant bastardo!" she replied, eyes flaming.

"I did not mean to degrade you, Isotta," he assured her apologetically.

"Do not call me by my first name; we are not friends or acquaintances. You're an annoying thorn in my side that I am forced to deal with," she said, and he was completely taken by her strong independence. " _Who do you think you are_? You must mistake my anger as flirtation!" she continued, and threw her hands into the air in exasperation.

"Not a flirtation, just a challenge," he said admittedly, a frown on his face.

"Is that what this is about, a challenge? Why is everything a competition with men? Does it reside in your  _cazzo_? " she asked, the second part of her question rhetorical, although Ezio was forced to think on the subject.

"If you despise men why are you a courtesan?" he asked boldly. She smiled deviously in return.

" _Grazie_ , that is the first question you have asked without patronizing me or with innuendo. What else is there for a woman to do? From birth a woman is bound to the responsibility to be a housewife or a nun, both boring and under the servitude of a supreme man. Courtesans choose their own path, I am not responsible for anything or to anybody, and I make my own choices."

"So you chose it for adventure?" he questioned incredulously. She nodded.

"Do you have a sister?" she questioned further.

"Si..." he replied with confusion.

"Is that a life you would enjoy living?" she continued. Ezio thought of the years he had spent traveling and waging a war against those who had wronged his family, while Claudia and Mother remained stuck in the middle of the Tuscan countryside as slaves to their new home. Both felt anger though could never taste the sweet flavor of vengeance, adventure, or duty.

"No, no I would not," he replied sadly, still considering all Isotta had said.

"I did not think so," she nodded respectfully. They were both quiet for a moment.

"Do you enjoy it?" he continued.

"Enjoy what?" she questioned.

"The sex," he explained. "I feel a certain pity for courtesans, I see some of the men you are bound to sleep with, and they are less than desirable."

"No, not bound. For the most part it is my decision, if I do not approve of an eager participant I can decline. And if he becomes combatant...well, you have seen that first hand. I also refuse to answer your first question...as it is not a relevant conversation between two strangers," she stated. Ezio's eyes widened, but he thought to let it go, because she was right.

"Why is it that you do not work for Paola? I do not doubt that you are capable of taking care of yourself, but don't you tire of working alone? It is not very safe," he continued.

"I am not sure why that is any of your concern," she replied carelessly with a shrug. Ezio paused in thought, and Isotta rose gracefully to retrieve the dress hung to dry on the wooden post.

"Do you sleep here every night?" he asked, but his breath caught as she took off her gown and exposed her nude body. He examined her from the side, and tried his best to refrain from glaring at her body like an adolescent thirsty for contact. " _My God_ ," he thought.

Breasts soft, the supple curve of her hips, and the rounded back side completely smooth and plump. His thought process was interrupted as she continued to talk despite her present exposed state.

"I move from place to place, but I do my best to stay in this district. It is not very crowded here, and I have no one to annoy me. Or, rather, until now," she replied, and for the first time a small smile curved at her lips. Ezio continued to glance to and from her body, almost embarrassed by the act itself. However, her exposure lasted only a mere second, and before he knew it the dress was on completely yet again. He was not sure if he was disappointed to see her dressed or if he was happy.

"Signore, are you blushing? You have tried your best to flirt since the moment you met me, and now you look as though you do not know what to do..." she prodded lightly. Ezio felt his face nearly flush, but he smiled with a confident charm.

Evidently, she was a hypocrite, as she had declined subject matter on the basis that they were strangers, and yet she stripped nude in front of him simply to garner a reaction. Then, he realized, that she simply wanted to be sure that she was in control of the situation, at any given time.

The sun was nearly glowing over everything at this point, and he predicted it was near seven in the morning. He rose to decide what his next action would be, and decided to return yet again to Paola to tell her of his most recent adventure. She would not be worried that he had not come back last night, although she would be curious.

"This has been an...interesting morning, to say the least," he said, as he began to say goodbye.

"Si, I suppose it has been," she said somewhat distantly, as she began to place her gown and a few more items into a small pouch.

"Will I see you again?" Ezio asked boldly.

"Yesterday at the market place you chased  _me_ , last night you searched for  _me_ , and I woke up to you today.  _Will_  you?" she stated, the sarcasm dripped from her mouth. He realized how stupid his question had been and laughed again.

"Naturally," he admitted, and winked at her.

" _Dio_ ," she groaned. He turned to climb from the small building and was halfway down when she called after him. He peaked his head over the ledge to see what she wanted.

"Si?"

"I want my blades back," she said, and gestured with her hands. He pulled them from his armor and sat them on the ledge before throwing her a final smile and leaped to the ground. As he walked below he spotted the shadow of her dress as she leapt through the air.

He still had many questions, but his desire for knowledge was quenched.

For now, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Passer_ :** the most common form of the sparrow species, often a social bird, though sometimes a nuisance to humans. Used in a variety of literature to represent two conflicting ideas: one, which is a commonplace and sometimes obscene symbol associated as crude; and the other, which is heavenly and marvelous...

* * *

The streets were still quiet as the sun continued to expand over Florence. A merchant, here and there, was preparing for the day hurriedly, though the streets would remain at rest for an hour or so. Ezio chose to walk the way to La Rosa Colta, yet he could not decide if it was to soak in the culture of his city, or if he was uneasy at the possibility of spotting Isotta again on the rooftops...he surely had not had the will to leave her just now, and he did not think he had the strength to walk away from her if he saw her again.

Such intrigue!

As he approached the destination, he could have sworn he saw the shadow of a dress flutter above him, but as he turned to investigate he slowly stopped himself, and continued to enter Paola's building.

"Paola?" he called out, as he did not want to waste any time. The figure he beckoned swayed gracefully down the steps to greet him.

"Salve, Ezio...I expect your night was...satisfying?" she suggested with her brow raised.

"No, actually, it was this morning," he explained with a smile.

"Well, go on," she urged with patience.

"Her name is Isotta...does that ring a bell?" he questioned. Her features grew grave as she contemplated.

"...No. No, there is still nothing in my mind to associate this woman with a face I know. Did you gain any information?" she prodded.

"Isotta is a courtesan by choice, and it is a choice that she enjoys. I do not think we need to worry about her; although she does work alone, she is more than capable of taking care of herself, as I suspected. However, I do worry about her income... she only has a few rags to wear, and her weapons are in poor condition. But those issues are for another day," he explained. Paola smiled slightly.

"Another day? I expected after gaining some light on the situation that you would pursue other interests..." she hinted.

"I intend to pursue many things...I just have one more to add to my list," he explained slowly, and began to smile.

"Ezio, as a caution, I expect she has not been a courtesan for long. Please ask her about this," she said. Ezio frowned at the statement.

"Where are you going with this, Paola?" he asked with a stern face.

"At its beginning stages, being a courtesan seems fun and easy. But without the aid of a group or being taught proper techniques, there are many things which could go wrong. I fear she may be living in a fantasy," she explained.

"You think her good fortune can only continue for so long?" he elaborated.

"Si. So far we have not heard of her, but if she continues to act violently she will surely draw unwanted attention from the guards. And if her pride interferes with her judgment while she is working, the possibilities are endless and negative. She seems to be a strong and independent woman...does she act arrogantly?" she asked.

"Si...but she accused me of the same flaw," Ezio said with a shrug.

"Are you denying it? Some years ago I believe I would have agreed with her," she replied as though she issued a caveat. He laughed.

"Arrogance is not a bad thing," he said, and she too smiled in return.

"You say that now because you are wiser. When I first met you, you intended to leave this place without knowledge of how to fight or blend! Perhaps you could have succeeded for a while, but you surely would not be here today had you not listened to Mario and I," she said, and he nodded in agreement.

"So she is a danger to herself," he stated in understanding.

"Keep an eye out for her and continue to talk with her, but don't show you are trying to protect her," she explained.

"That is a good idea...she nearly bit my head off when she accused me of patronizing her," he said.

"Were you not?" she questioned.

"I suppose I was, though I did not mean to act that way. I believe she has taken my kind and charming disposition for something different," he continued jokingly.

"Something such as, oh, I don't know, annoying?" she asked with sarcasm. He pondered this for a moment.

"Si," Ezio said in defeat.

"Contrary to popular belief, women do not enjoy the idea of a man coming to her rescue. That is quite old fashioned; this is the 15th century! I am surprised at you Ezio, your mother did not raise you to think that way. Claudia is proof of this," she said with great wisdom.

"I was always taught to respect women," he replied in defense, though not with agitation.

"There is a difference between respecting a woman and defending her so that she feels inferior. From what I have seen, you tend to do the latter," she said with a warm smile. How typical of Paola, to reprimand with a smile on her face. It was absolutely impossible to deny her words, and even more impossible to become angry of her animadversions.

"I will have to work on that," he replied, and his honest expression proved the point. Paola thought for a moment, before she gained the courage to ask her next question.

"What was the last relationship you had, my dear?" she asked gently. Ezio's throat caught, though he did not show it. He simply smiled in agony.

"...You know that I loved her dearly, Paola," he said, eyes fixed somewhere beyond the present. Her face fell, as she had not realized he had never loved a woman since Cristina Vespucci. Ravaged many, yes, but never loved. Perhaps the love he felt for Cristina was also falsehood; they toyed with each other and caused more pain than happiness. She was all that he knew; it made sense that he would cling to her memory. Ezio Auditore was a man who had perfected nearly every aspect of his mind and personality, but now the fatal flaw was evident. Aside from flirtation and sexual prowess, the man was ignorant on love. Ezio was presently having the exact thoughts that were running through Paola's mind, and was disturbed greatly.

"Well, I am sure that you did," Paola replied after a long moment of silence between them. Ezio smiled at her, and used her statement to change the subject.

"...Is there anything I should know about? I have been in Firenze a few days and have accomplished nothing. I feel I am becoming a lazy bum," he said with a laugh. She smiled at him, grateful his nature did not thrive on depressing conversations and sadness. After all that he had been through in his life, he had become very able to control his emotions.

"We are currently watching a situation among one of the noblemen in the city; he seems to be involved in rather shady business, though we do not know if he is a threat at the moment. Continue to enjoy yourself for now; I will keep you posted, Ezio," she said lovingly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him with affection, and he clasped her hand in his for a moment before departing to explore the city again.

* * *

Curiosity had gotten the best of him, only on this occasion it was to explore a time forgotten.

After his conversation with Paola, he felt himself become rather nostalgic, not necessarily to taste the fruits of his memory, but to acknowledge them in respect. He had wandered the city for some hours, and did his best to ignore the San Giovanni district: he wished to save the best for last. San Giovanni was where the memories of his former life seemed real and most vibrant...and it was now, a little before sunset, that he approached the district.

He had mapped out a plan for the evening. He would explore the places of his fond memories, climb the tallest and most charming architecture, and then, time permitting, would try to find _Isotta_  once again.

It was with a smile on his face that he approached Leonardo's old workshop, the place in which he first met his best friend and valuable asset. After taking a moment to think, he swayed into the courtyard and began to practice on the dummies. It was with pride he realized how little he had known then, as he began to train once the murders had occurred, and how much knowledge he gained in such little time. Soon after he bored of this location, and went on to explore more...

 _It was as though a thin film wrapped around him; and he saw the people who once crowded this city. The individuals he had grown up with were all around him...and he was yet again a boy of seventeen. The beard had disappeared, and his assassin gear and weapons were taken, though he did not mind this time. His white cloth shirt and tight brown pants flaunted his perfect figure, young and newly chiseled. He began to speak to those around him for the sake of pure enjoyment, and was shocked to find his baritone voice that of a tenor. He laughed and leaped here and there, not a care in the world. As he continued to talk and walk, he stumbled upon a rather cute girl a little younger than he. For a moment he dared not approach her, but realized in his new form that it was not perverted or wrong, as they were now close in age. His hand felt at her backside, she turned round with a smiling blush on her face, and he flashed his charismatic smile at her as he used so often. Federico had even said once that his pretty face was his only asset... and then he realized that he could visit his family. His_   _whole family. He quickly bid farewell to his female companion and darted through the streets as he approached his old home. He made note of how light it felt to run; he had never before realized his body was not in the best shape that it had been in the past, his older bones did not crack and ache as his limbs moved. The thrill was almost excruciating, and he saw the house of Auditore to his right. Before thinking clearly he barged in, nearly knocking his father over in the process._

_"Merda! Son, what are you thinking of?" his father questioned, somewhat shocked, but far from angry. Ezio embraced him tightly, and his father returned the gesture lovingly, though somewhat confused._

_"It is so wonderful to see you, father," he said with a large grin. He could even feel his face blush with happiness._

_"Mio Dio, what the hell is wrong with him now?" he heard a voice suggest from the office, and Ezio turned around to see Federico's playful eyes watching him attentively. Ezio then ran to him and gave him a playful shove, before kissing his cheeks. He wiped them off in disgust, as he and his Father stared at Ezio in confusion._

_"Where is Claudia, Mother, and...and Petruccio?" he asked, nearly gasping for air in excitement_.

_"Petruccio is out looking for feathers, though I do not think your mother knows that, because she is spending this morning with an artist of some sort...have you met him? He seems a bit...odd. And I believe Claudia is with Duccio, as usual," his father replied as though it were common knowledge._

_"Duccio! Mio Dio, keep that bastardo far away from Claudia!" Ezio spat in disgust. "Believe me, you will regret it if you don't," he added, somewhat more calmly in order to convince his father, who stared at him as though he were a lunatic._

_"Ezio, let Claudia have her fun," his father said with a shrug._

_"Si. As I recall, dear brother, you have been spending quite a lot of time with Cristina Vespucci," Federico suggested playfully, and Ezio rolled his eyes in annoyance due to the fact that Federico knew all about his late night escapades. They told each other everything, though his father did not need to know yet._

_"Cristina Vespucci!?" his father questioned sternly. His two sons glanced at him anxiously. "She has a fine figure, that girl, congratulations son," he added jokingly, and all three laughed together_.

"Signore, what are you doing?" a voice called behind him. Ezio snapped to attention, his fantasy short lived. It was dark, and as he glanced around at his surroundings he discovered he was standing in the middle of the House of Auditore. He must have come here without knowing it, consumed in some trance.

"Reliving the past..." he said with a sigh, before turning around to see who had interrupted him. "How did you find me here?" he added with a small smile of pleasure on his face.

"I followed you," Isotta replied blatantly.

"Ah, so you can't keep your distance from me," he remarked.

"If I had not found you first, I would have awoken to your presence again tomorrow," she said, almost smiling, and Ezio laughed.

"You do not know that for sure. In fact, I had other plans today that did not revolve around you, little sparrow" he explained, and her face twisted at his nickname, though she ignored it.

"Other plans?" she asked.

"Si, but now, considering that you are here, I do not know if I should continue," he explained honestly.

"Please enlighten me, and tell me what it is that you are doing," she stated with curiosity. An idea soon popped into his head.

"Would you like to tour Firenze with me? Not the way in which you see it...I want you to see  _my_  Firenze. It is full of beauty and charm..." he suggested somewhat dreamily.

She took a moment to think, before she nodded in agreement.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"We begin our tour at the House of Auditore. Here was once a family of Italian nobles-" Ezio began comically.

"Signore, please be serious," Isotta reprimanded, and he laughed at the joy he was soon about to experience. Although his fantasy a moment ago was not reality, the exhilaration of being seventeen seemed to pulsate through his body. He was uncharacteristically exuberant.

"Have you ever climbed to the top of the Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore?" he questioned.

"Mio Dio, no," she responded. Isotta was a skilled climber, but she did not dare tackle a feat such as that for fear of death. She, however, would not convey this to Ezio.

"Ah, you have not lived!" he said in excitement, and they began to make their way there on foot. He eyed her curiously as they began to walk, and noticed the gentle sway of her supple hips. Such womanhood had been bestowed upon her, admiration flowed through him in waves, and soon he began to wonder about the details of his companion.

"What is your age?" he asked.

"I am twenty-five," she said calmly. He had expected a sardonic reply, but once he received this information he then recalled Paola's concerns.

"How long have you been a courtesan?" he asked in the most subtle way he could conjure.

"A few months, I am rather new to the trade," she replied, and he made note that Paola's assumption had been correct.

"A woman of your age, and you've just become a courtesan?" he asked blatantly, his nose somewhat sneered.

"I was married as soon as my mother and father could rid of me, I was around twenty then I suppose. I fought it to the end, but I was eventually married to a pig of a man in Roma. Once I was rid of him, I journeyed here and began my new life," she explained.

"...Rid of him?" Ezio prodded.

"As I said, he was a pig of a man. I murdered him in his sleep," she said, as though it were of no consequence. His eyes widened, though he did not question her actions, as he knew them to be truthful despite how excessively brutal it seemed to be. However, his thoughts were sidetracked as they approached their destination.

"Be careful not to-," he cautioned as they began to climb, but with a groan of irritation she had already disappeared above him. He soon realized she did not need to be watched over, although it took some time in getting used to the fact that she did not need him. In fact, she soon conquered his speed, and reached the top before he was able to claim victory over her. All these years he had wanted a woman who could do just this...

Somewhat winded, though not enough for her to distinguish, he stood next to her as they watched the sun setting in the distance. In that moment his playful antics seemed to stop, and he returned to a more mature state. Air was somewhat cool around them, and the fresh smell of pure oxygen flooded into their lungs. A quick glance at Isotta proved to him that she too was caught in the splendor of the moment.

"There is nothing quite like Firenze, is there?" he asked slowly after a long silence.

"...No, I must agree with you," she said in wonder, and the glow of the sun seemed to radiate more beauty onto her form. "You are lucky to call Firenze your home."

"Si, I truly am. Look, over there," he gestured toward the city beyond them.

"The Piazza?" she asked for confirmation.

"Indeed, it is such a beautiful sight is it not? It is hard to believe that such atrocities occur in such beauty. My father and brothers were contained there...I ascended to converse with my father one last time at the top. They were hung in the courtyard after that night," he said with an agonized smile.

"I did not know that," she said with surprise, though not with sympathy. For a moment she was curious as to why he smiled, but she then realized it was the irony of the situation. In fact, she was curious as to why he had chosen to bring her along for the trip, as it did nothing to benefit her, but the expression on his face was enough to tell her that it was important to him. After all, as she stood here with him, it was difficult not to appreciate their surroundings, but there was something hidden on his face. For a moment she almost pitied him, though it faded quickly.

"The way the city expresses itself on the rooftops, when you can see it in all of its glory, is simply magnifico. I cannot count the times I climbed here when I was younger just to think for a moment, or when I needed to appreciate something larger than myself. Do you know that there are hidden tombs inside some of these buildings?" he asked, somewhat chatty and consumed by his own thoughts. Isotta simply smiled, as for the first time he seemed to be genuine.

"I did not know that either," she replied yet again, honestly moved by the clandestine things that the city had to offer. Ezio soon turned to look at her, a frown on his face.

"I have been rambling," he said guiltily.

"It is perfectly alright. Why don't you tell me more about your Firenze?" she urged, and Ezio was thrilled to satisfy her need despite the fact that he was aware she may have felt sorry for him.

* * *

After they had explored and climbed all that the district had to offer, and after telling her countless stories of his boyhood and coming of age, Ezio and Isotta made their way to the top of the church which sat near the House of Auditore, as he began to end the tour on a more relaxing note. They had both shocked each other in small ways. For Ezio, although he knew her to be fiercely independent, the softer and more feminine side of her personality began to show itself ever so slightly. Isotta, on the other hand, realized that she may have misjudged her first interpretation of the assassin. Perhaps the negative stories she had heard were wrong altogether, though she was far from admiration.

The large Cross which was placed on top of the tower served as a place of respite. He took a seat to face her, as she was sitting beyond him, and was oddly attracted by the way in which her hair was carelessly swept aside by the wind. There it was again, that look on her face of a woman who could not be tamed.

"I do not think I have ever seen you look as beautiful as you do now," he said softly, as he was taken in the moment. After a long moment of silence his body flinched for the verbal assault he was sure to receive. Instead, as he glanced at her, she smiled brightly, and a rosy blush painted her face.

"What is this? You blush..." he cooed, rather surprised. "From my experiences I thought you hated compliments," he added, somewhat dazed and no longer looking into her eyes, but at the brilliant glare of the city lights.

"No, you have never before given me a compliment," she said with a determined shake of the head.

"I have given them since the first time I met you at the marketplace," he said defensively, now looking at her.

"Signore, cheap lines used to lure women you have first met is not a compliment. It is more of a disgrace," she said, rather seriously. Ezio made note he had not seen her like this before; her emerald eyes penetrated into his with a distinct air of dignity and...grace. For a moment she briefly resembled a younger version of Paola, though much more recalcitrant. After all, it was because of this that he was so wildly consumed in her.

"How was it different, just now?" he asked with more curiosity than she expected. It was a genuine response, and she realized that perhaps he was not as arrogant as he seemed.

"It was more personal, and your intent was not to please, but to express yourself," she said slowly, as she thought of the reason herself. He narrowed his eyes, thrilled to see that she had opened in some small way.

"Ah, so you do have emotion," he joked playfully.

"I could have said the same thing a moment ago, but now I think I have changed my mind about you again. Here we are carrying a decent conversation, and you ruin it with humor," she said with a roll of her eyes. Ezio groaned with slight irritation.

"It is just my personality, but my apologies nevertheless," he replied with a sense of reassurance. Isotta glared at him incredulously.

"You do not know much about women," she accused boldly.

"So I have been told," he said sadly, and his eyes focused on the lit window below him. It soon occurred to him that this was the spot he and Federico often climbed before his daring attempts to make love with his sweet Cristina. There, below them, he glared into the old Vespucci home.

"Where is it that you go, signore, when you look into the distance like that?" Isotta questioned with a softness in her voice, and he noticed that she was aware the subject was delicate.

"A time long forgotten," he said with a sigh. "You see there, in that window?" he continued. Isotta nodded.

"There was a woman...or, a girl, who used to live there. Her name was Cristina Vespucci," he said in monotone, not really in the moment.

"The object of your admiration and affection?" she prodded, and he nodded with a smile.

"Isn't the saying 'love and affection'?" he questioned, somewhat sidetracked.

"Love is a strong word," Isotta said darkly. Ezio noticed, but continued nevertheless.

"...my brother, Federico, and I would climb to this point in the evenings. When I spotted Cristina, I would jump down and call for her to let me into her bedchamber.

"Let me guess: she always let you in?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Not always...sometimes I had to use persuasion, and even then it was not always enough. But when she did allow me to come to her..." he trailed off, lost in his thoughts of her magnificence and the magic he once felt.

"Well, what happened amongst you two?" she asked.

"I was called to begin my training, and she was not fond of the idea of leaving her family to come with me. I cannot blame her... we were so young. We were never serious after that. She married another man in my absence; we had a few flings and occurrences here and there over the years, but never enough to satisfy us. Fate would not allow it," he said with a tone of finality.

"She is dead," Isotta said in a whisper, her statement more of a question, as she made note of his use of the past tense.

"She is dead," he replied with a nod in a somber tone. It was then that she truly understood how marvelous this man had become. Despite the hardship and misfortunes that had been bestowed upon him, he did not allow it to take hold of his essence. Perhaps she had misjudged his nature too harshly...

"Fortune does not seem to favor you, Ezio," she murmured, and his gut wrenched at the sound of his name on her tongue.

"It is my belief that human nature was made to triumph over the sadness and guilt of fortune. How else are we supposed to go on?" he said with a positive tone, wise and somewhat beyond her in years.

"You are not the individual who I assumed that you were. From the stories I heard, and from my own experiences, I thought you to be a man of arrogance and vice. But here you sit beyond me, and I must admit, I am enchanted. I give you my sincerest apology," she said in a noble way, and the guilt for the way in which she had treated him was evident. Ezio smiled brilliantly, although it was obvious her kind words had affected him.

"What stories have you heard?" he urged.

"That the master assasino claimed the lives of countless men, and stole the virtue from countless women," she said in truth.

"Those are accurate statements," he said with an air of darkness around him. "Perhaps I am a monster."

"Excuse?" she said incredulously. "I would not go as far as to say that."

"I had a dream about you, Isotta. Before we met, and you said that I was a monster. I did not know if it was my guilty conscience or if I was glimpsing visions of the future, but it has stayed with me for days," he explained further.

"I do not think you are a monster," she said simply. He looked at her to assess her, but found she was truthful. "I think you are overly confident and ignorant on subjects that surround the feminine mystic, but not a monster. At least, not any more."

"Grazie, little sparrow," he said with a small chuckle.

"I do not want to desert you, but it is getting rather late, and I still have a...client that I must attend to," she said boldly. Ezio could not help but cringe at the moment that reality set in yet again, and at the idea that the person whom he was starting to admire was selling herself to the streets of Florence.

"Si, I will see you soon, Isotta," he said with finality. She rose to leave him before stopping.

"Have a good night... do not stay here too long dwelling on the past, signore. It is too painful, and must be considered in moderation," she said with caution, before climbing down.

Ezio realized he had finally met someone who shared his mindset, unlike Uncle Mario and Paola. Despite her warning and his usual disposition, Ezio sat at the top of the building for some time after that, and continued to consider the past until it was too much to bear.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness spread and painted itself onto Florence. A smile of languid ease spread upon the beautiful, fair skin of the maiden as she pranced along the rooftops in a journey to meet her newest client. Only in the night was it possible for her to express herself...to release her frustration and exude a dominance which only a woman could do. An odd omen seemed to linger above Isotta's head, though her mind was filled with other subjects.

The new man added to her list was a man who seemed to be of meager standing; not a nobleman, though not a disgusting pig, which was what she was so accustomed to selling her body to in alleys during masculine nights of loneliness and drunken escapades. Until her expertise and popularity increased, however, she knew these individuals must be endured for quite some time. Despite her disgust, she was thankful that the men in Firenze were far better than the monsters she had known in Roma.

She could not recall his name, but petty conversation and formalities were not of her concern. The only request he had issued was that she approach him silently in the San Marco district near the gated entrance to the city. Medium statured, with a clean shaven face and dark eyes as black as onyx, Isotta was not weary to accept his request. In fact, he was the first man to approach her with respect and an air of dignity while in the new city.

Disregarding Ezio Auditore da Firenze, of course.

With a quick shake of her head she ignored these thoughts for the time being and jumped from the roof to the ground, and began to scout the area for her latest appointment.

A glance here and there did not reveal much about the man's whereabouts, and so she found her place to lean against a wall in order to project herself as provocative. Dirty looks were given from the women walking around, but the men could not help but devour her sex appeal with their eyes. It was a talent in which she had found happiness in since puberty. She began to wink at one youth whose gaping mouth ensured his young age and lack of worldly experience. For a brief moment she licked her lips and contemplated what it would be like to corrupt him, but stopped once she realized it was a terrible thing to consider. Despite her profession, Isotta held a moral compass intact within her, though at times it was known to falter.

"Excuse?" said a voice near her. She fixed her gaze on the man, and a smile spread upon his face.

"Florins, messere..." she demanded quietly. Money was necessary to be given before the encounter...a lesson which she had learned the hard way.

"Si, si," he said apologetically, and soon handed three hundred florins to her a small pouch.

"...Grazie," she muttered with a small smile. Thanks were not needed to be given toward customers, as it was in fact a business transaction, but something within her still felt common courtesy should not be ignored. He began to lead her to a small house near the outskirts of the city, and she followed silently. Assuming the location, she inferred that he was a farmer, though she did not feel it was appropriate to ask questions. The man opened the door for her and she entered the humble abode with a feeling of content.

He smiled at her softly, before gesturing her toward the bed to sit. The man removed his shirt, and sat next to her on the bed as she became comfortable. A small kiss, here and there, on the cheek...the neck...the lips...continued until his passion ignited fully. Soon his mouth became rough, and his hands wild on her body. Isotta began to feel insecure in the moment, but continued nevertheless. Not wasting time, his entrance inside her was less than spectacular.

The movement of the two bodies, and his current elation, were not enough to hide her lack of emotion. It was obvious he was not happy by this, but he went on all the same. After a brief few minutes, the performance ended abruptly, and she was happy the moment was over. As she glanced at him before she rose to leave the bed, the man frowned.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Isotta stared into his eyes, confusion across her face.

"Is there something else that you wanted?" she questioned. His paid fee was the minimal, and he had known the rules prior to this occasion. Not waiting for an answer, she began to put on her dress.

"I expect to receive until I feel my florins were well spent,  _puttana_!" he spat with anger. Eyes filed with rage, she glared at him.

"Perhaps if you weren't so pathetic, you would not require my services," she spat in return.

As she gathered the rest of her things, a sharp pain in her back rippled her body, as he had thrashed her spine with a sharp kick of his foot. She drew back her fist in retaliation amid her shrieks, but he had already grabbed onto her before she could place a punch, and he threw her down under him on the floor. A few hard slaps to the face caused her ears to ring, and she felt blood run from the side of her eye. Forcefully he held down her arms and positioned his body as though he was prepared to have his way with her yet again, but filled with rage she head-butted him with a fortitude he did not imagine. While he was stunned, she gave him a swift kick to the groin, before drawing her blade and entering it into his heart. Over and over again, as the adrenaline consumed her, she continued to stab him, until what was left of his body was so mangled that she was unsure what had come over her...

She sat on the floor, covered in a pool of blood.

"Mio Dio, forgive me," she cried in exasperation, upon the realization of what her anger had spawned.

* * *

 

Content after a night of adventure and expulsion of personal demons, Ezio felt that perhaps his body had been purged of some great weight which had been heavy inside his chest for some years. Amid the candle light of his room in the La Rosa Colta, he prepared a letter to Claudia and Mother to retell the events of his stay in  _their_  Firenze. Paola with her ever growing sweetness, his love of the city...and a brief suggestion of a rather interesting woman. Despite the honesty of the letter, he chose to disregard telling them the details of Isotta and her profession, as his mother remembered his old habits with women as though they had never died. Perhaps she would be overjoyed with the premise of another individual able to provide him with a challenge and friendship, but until their relationship progressed (whatever it was), he felt he should keep details simple.

The idea astounded him: he had never held a woman as a "friend" before this moment, as he had never before been romantically denied with such ferocity. There was a first for everything. Although his attraction for her was intense, he knew that it was of no consequence, as flirtations were the boundary at which she would prevent him from crossing.

There was then a swift knock at the window.

Curiosity large inside him, with celerity he left the wooden chair to inspect whatever was outside.

Isotta had climbed upon the balcony, drenched in blood, and bruised along the left side of her face. A purple gash painted with extraordinary colors of crimson and mauve was thick upon one eye. Ezio opened the window immediately and his gut wrenched at such a sight.

"Isotta! What has happened? Who has done this to you?" he demanded with a quick tongue. Extending a careful hand, he grazed the side of her face with gentle apprehension. He placed his arms around her side, but she jerked herself away from the touch.

"...The man I told you about," she said darkly, voice thick as though she had been weeping.

" ** _Bastardo_**! Where is he now!?" he yelled, eyes wide with anger and a temper which shocked even Isotta after what her rage had caused.

"He is dead..." she whimpered softly, before wiping a tear away in frustration of her emotions. Ezio tilted his head in confusion, though his anger was more easily contained.  
"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, but he was aware what had happened now more than ever. He admired her silently for her courage and strength, though he was somewhat alarmed at her disposition to kill. Once he realized this was hypocritical, he ignored the notion.

"The man, he was angry...and became violent..." she choked with guilt.

"Isotta..."he cooed softly.

"I was filled with such rage. I stabbed him through the heart," she explained, breaths heavy and sporadic as one does when emotionally unstable. Ezio looked into her eyes for a moment before breaking the barrier between them, and prepared to give a gentle hug. She did not push him away, but instead clung to him as though she were a small child. He took a deep breath before he cradled her head against his chest. After the moment was over, and she had begun to calm down, Ezio realized that she desired something of him, other than the shoulder to cry on.

"There is something else...what is it that you need?" he asked in understanding.

"I want you to help me hide the body, and give him a proper burial," she said with intensity in her eyes. Ezio knew in his heart that the man did not deserve such good treatment, but knew the body must be hidden in order to keep the guards from inquiring about the murder. He simply nodded to her.

"Isotta...he was a terrible man. You did not deserve any of this; do not feel guilty for your actions," he said softly.

"I cannot live with myself if I do not deal with this properly. I am not new to killing, but I do not wish to  _become_  a killer..." she said, bloodshot eyes somewhere fixated on a point beyond them. Ezio only nodded again, as he understood her desire for redemption.

"Take me to the body," he said after a moment of silence.

* * *

 In rapid pace, the unlikely pair cavorted upon the rooftops toward the site of the murderous encounter. Isotta was not fully aware of her emotions at the moment: she knew she had extended beyond the point of her usual comfort level when she asked for the  _assasino's_  help. Vulnerability was not a position which she allowed herself to be placed often, and from the wary side glances she continued to receive from Ezio, she knew that he was aware of this as well. The man simply did not know how to act around her now, and her face flushed from embarrassment.

"Stop looking at me like that," she spat in irritation, somewhat winded from the adrenaline and exertion. Another nervous glance from him confirmed to her that he felt the need to tread lightly about the subject of her actions. On any normal occasion the response from him would have been full of charm and wit...a trait which she now realized was rather enjoyable.

Isotta leaped to the ground below, and Ezio followed with caution. In an impatient gesture she motioned him into the small villa, and with a deep breath she entered the room behind him and shut the door. After a second look at her victim, she relaxed upon the fact that she was no longer shaken. Attention now focused on Ezio, she assessed him as he bent down to examine her work.

"Come here," he demanded softly, in the way that a father gently orders a child. Somewhat confused, she did as he requested and bent next to him. A surge of guilt almost flooded into her conscience, but she ignored the fact with a slight grimace as she stared at the body. After feeling Ezio's gaze as he assessed her features (and emotional stability), she glanced up into his eyes for a moment before her gaze returned to the grotesque scene.

"You have butchered this body...I will have to teach you how to kill a man in style," he said with a small smirk painted on his face. A chuckle of humor escaped her lips, but the frown remained on her face as she continued to glare at the work she had produced.

In a slow movement, long and graceful fingers intertwined with hers, and she was confused and angered by what seemed to be a romantic gesture with terrible timing. However, she soon realized he had other intentions as he placed her fingers upon the eyes of her victim and, with the brush of his fingertips, gently closed them.

"...Requiescat in pace," the words flowed out like a warm melody from his deep voice. After careful consideration she noticed that these words were ritual for him, as a wave of calm seemed to wash over them both.

"We need to start digging before the sun begins to rise," he said after a brief moment. Authority and leadership exuded from his demeanor, and a quick nod from her was all she responded with as she rose to complete the task.

* * *

 

After all was finished, there were mere minutes left before dawn would caress the landscape and illuminate the dark. Both Ezio and Isotta were covered in blood, and the gashes across her face began to look disastrous. Medical attention would need to be given without shadow of a doubt, and he made a note to remedy the wounds himself once she was ready to leave.

He had walked away from her to give her a moment to herself with the grave (unnoticeable to the common man due to careful placement of a haystack), and he turned away from the scene as she mourned over her mistake. Beautiful and verdant, he assessed that the gentle creature required much more aid than she had requested. For a brief moment, Ezio considered his actions before Paola had taught him the ways to survive, and realized that Isotta was in dire need of such training.

But...trained to become a killer as he was? Perhaps such lessons should not be taught. It was clear she knew how to take lives, but her technique was messy, and in time she would surely be caught if she continued to do so with such haphazard attention to detail and reliance on impulse. And then there was the emotional aspect: she lacked sensitivity until it was too late, and then was racked with regret. If she were willing to accept help in order to perfect her craft, would it truly be the correct thing to do? He was too tired to debate the moral decision.

"What is wrong?" her voice, raspy from emotion and lack of sleep, beckoned to him, and he slowly turned to greet her with a tired smile.

"The bruises on your face are ghastly: let me take care of them. Stay the rest of the night with me," he said with careful attention to ignore his previous thoughts, and his sentence more of a statement than a question. Isotta frowned in response, but Ezio held up his hand in response.

"It has been a long night, I do not feel like wasting an argument. If you want me to help you I will, but if not I will not stand in your way. I am sure you are capable of taking care of yourself," he continued with severity.

"I appreciate all that you have done for me, Ezio," she said with a small smile, and he nodded in reply.

"...You are not a burden to me. In fact, I would rest easier if you agreed to come with me," he urged, but his desire to respect her choice conquered his need for control. She was quite stubborn and it was oddly attractive. A small glint in her eye took him by surprise.

"After all that has happened, I think it would be selfish of me to ignore your wishes," she said slowly.

"You will allow me to care for you?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Not exactly, but if my presence allows you to rest easily, than I am willing to sacrifice some of my independence for this occasion," she explained.

"Let us go, then. I know you must be more exhausted than I am," he replied as they began to walk onward.

"Perhaps, but older men tire quickly," she taunted dangerously.

"Older men? What do you know of older men?" he scoffed. The subject of his age had become rather touchy in the past few years. He still _felt_  young...

"Enough to know the difference," she mumbled, and they soon passed a doctor.

"I thought we were going to get medicine for my injuries," she stated in confusion.

"I have better supplies in my room at La Rosa Colta. That is where we are going," he said with a smug smile on his face.

"La Rosa Colta? Ezio I am exhausted, where will I sleep?" she questioned.

"My room, of course," he replied with careful attention to control his features.

The joy in his heart allowed him to ignore the exasperated groan that Isotta produced.

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

Anguish and worry was clearly illustrated on Ezio's face as his companion struggled to continue onward.

"...The walk is only a bit further," Ezio warned yet again, as he began to notice Isotta stumble here and there for the past few minutes.

Due to the increased pallor of her appearance, the continuous ooze of blood, and the loss of her adrenaline surge, he knew her situation had become much more severe than when they had started their journey. Despite his concern, he did not dare attempt to carry her weakened body to their destination, for fear of discrimination against her feminine strength. The annoyance toward her stubborn attitude was at rage within him, yet it remained hidden on his weary face, as he refused to displease her once more.

"Si," she rasped with a harsh breath after a long moment of silence. Ezio felt his body clench from absolute fear; perhaps the loss of her blood was from somewhere other than her face, and unknown on her body. Perhaps she too was unaware? Or perhaps she had purposely failed to tell him due to her rejection of admittance toward her new weakness...

"Isotta this is ridiculous _,_ " he finally scolded, eyes full of severity though his voice soft. Isotta failed to acknowledge the statement and he simply sighed from defeat. However, his attitude took a sharp turn for the best when he saw La Rosa Colta some few yards away from them.

" _Casa dolce casa_ ," he mumbled with humor to ease the situation, yet her body finally succumbed to the great loss of blood. Frail and nearly lifeless, she began to fall, but he quickly caught the weight of her body. A pair of sad eyes gazed into his own, and he smiled softy.

"Get me inside," she demanded, her voice less than a faint whisper. A large smile soon expressed itself on his face, yet as he scooped her into his arms, he felt a warm, damp section on her back, and his face fell again to misery. Blood...

"Stay with me, do not close your eyes!" he urged, and she replied with a small moan as her eyes started to flutter. With a run, he soon burst through the door.

" _Paola_!" he called, and continued to run Isotta up the staircase, and into his room. With one swift, graceful movement he placed her lifeless body onto the bed, and raced across the other side of the room to open the trunk filled with gear. Three vials of medicine laid beyond him: not nearly enough to save her, but enough to ease the situation for the moment. Paola rushed into the room, immediately set into action without the hindrance of question.

"How much medicine have you there?" she questioned, as she began to remove Isotta's dress, only to reveal a large, crimson stain on the back. She lay there, eyes closed, and without movement.

"Three vials," he said with haste, and made his way over to the two of them. After a brief moment of consideration he flipped Isotta's nude body on her back, and began to apply the contents with gentle hands. Paola, with absolute swiftness, exited and then re-entered the room with large bundles of cloth.

"We need more medicine, and fast," she urged slightly.

"For now I am working with what we have. Let us stop this bleeding," he said with urgency, although Paola needed no invitation to begin.

"It is still too early to call for a  _dottore_ ," she stated, though it was more of a confirmation for herself. They both began to unwrap the bundles, and placed them strategically along her backside. Ezio pondered what could have possibly made such a large, nearly jagged, print around the middle of her back. Had the client harmed her more than she knew throughout their struggle? In an instant his face twisted with anger, and he was grateful Isotta had killed the man with such brutality.

"Poor, beautiful creature," he soothed, and began to clean the gruesome wound on her face. Luckily, her body had flopped onto the bed in such a way that the injured side of her face was visible, and ready for aid. Paola continued to place cloth around the more serious wound.

"Do you know who did this?" she asked softly, aware of Ezio's obvious attachment. He was silent for a long moment.

"You were right about the danger; Isotta went to bed with a violent man, and she killed him, but it seems he injured her more than she knew during their struggle," he explained with as much as he had been told.

"Brave girl," she mumbled out of respect.

"Paola, I want to ask your opinion on something I have considered," he asked somewhat randomly.

"What is it?" she inquired. From the look of it, the bleeding seemed to calm for the moment.

"I do not know if it would be wise to include someone else in our fight...but as I was helping her today, I fear she may get herself into worse trouble on her own," he began.

"You want to train her as an assassin?" she questioned, brow furrowed.

" _Si_ , though perhaps with less formality. Only for her safety... but I admit... it would also give me great relief to know that she is capable of protecting herself, and that is selfish. Do you think me an  _idiota_?" he continued, with hesitation in his voice. Paola's opinion was of utmost importance, and he was somewhat embarrassed at himself.

"No, no Ezio. You have the best intentions. However, I cannot speak for her. You must be willing to accept the fact that she may reject your offer. Are you willing to deal with that possibility?" she urged, and it was clear she cared not only for him, but for the woman in which she had never met. Ezio briefly questioned why Paola had never become a mother, and it nearly saddened him. He then realized that he was forty-one years old under the same circumstances, and he fell deeper into despair.

"I am willing for whatever she decides. Sometimes I wonder if this life is one that others should adapt, and most often I feel that it is not. I love the thrill, and have accepted the sacrifices...but this life, full of violence and deception...begins to take its toll," he explained with a heavy heart. Never before had he told anyone of these thoughts.

"Everything that this order has accomplished has come from personal choice, but at the expense of so much. Be honest with me, would you ever be willing to give it all away? There are moments when I watch you, and although some of your youth remains, there is not a great amount left. You could leave all of this behind and start a life," she said, and the words flooded quickly due to her emotion.

"I suppose I have thought of what could be...but now, after all that has happened, I do not think I could ever settle for normalcy. Yet I do not know if I should expose another person to these choices. I do not want to take away her life. Although I would not change for the world, had I been given the  _choice_ , I know I would not have chosen this for myself," he explained.

"And so you feel selfish?" she questioned. He only nodded, as he stared down onto Isotta's limp body, which barely moved by a deep breath here and there.

"Selfish and confused," he said in finality. Paola pitied him greatly in this moment, unsure of what wisdom to give.

"Whatever choice you make, be that sure it leaves you happy," she cooed, her only wish for him to be at peace. He gave a brief nod, and rose from his position on the bed.

"Apply more pressure to the wound, and keep an eye on her; I am going to buy more medicine," he said after a long moment of silence between them.

Hopefully when he returned, the little sparrow would become conscious yet again.

* * *

Bleak, grim darkness surrounded her physical body, but on the surface she felt a warmth which she could not decipher. After consideration, she came to the conclusion that she was  _not_  in the Santa Maria Novella district in which she called her home. The ability to open her eyes was not yet possible, and so she laid still to ponder what had happened. What was the last thing she could recall? It did not take long.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze, yet again.

Then her conscious mind began to fill the gaps: the prostitution, the murder, her cry for help to the  _assasino_ , and then...nothing. Immediately her eyes flew open, only to reveal impaired vision. Had she lost sight in one eye?

"Do not worry too much, my dear. You had quite a morning," called the soft voice of a woman. Isotta turned her head somewhat to see her, and was taken with her elegant beauty.

"Excuse?" she asked in confusion.

"My name is Paola...this is La Rosa Colta...and Ezio is out at the moment," she started to explain lightly, obviously in an attempt to lessen the shock of the situation.

"Mio Dio," she groaned, and Paola laughed.

"I suppose it could be worse, just be thankful that it is  _me_  you are speaking to and not Ezio. You gave us a scare; I do not think he will be willing to let you out of his sight for quite some time. It will become annoying," she warned, and Isotta moaned after an attempt at laughter.

"What happened to me?" she questioned.

"Ezio told me that you had a violent encounter with a customer..." she started softly. The memory stabbed at her heart, although this was something she had already deciphered.

"I was not injured when Ezio and I buried the body, aside from my eye..." she began, and then realized the eye was now swollen shut.

"There was a rather large wound on your back, and you began to bleed profusely. You passed out before you were placed here," she continued, and Isotta recalled the final moment in which she and Ezio approached the door. A wound on her back...where the man had kicked her with great force.

"Grazie, Paola...I do not mean to be rude, but where is he?" she questioned.

"I insisted he leave your side; he left only once to purchase more medicine, and sat here for the rest of the day. I sent him to my room to get some rest. He will be very disappointed to know that I greeted you instead of him," she said with a smile, and Isotta smiled back as best she could.

"I am sorry for being difficult, and hope you have not given up sleep to watch over me," she apologized, but was stopped by the wave of Paola's hand.

"Not at all, and I enjoy being needed once in a while. How do you feel?" she urged.

"Aside from general soreness, I feel quite well, believe it or not," she admitted.

"Good...I must admit, I am curious to know your opinion of Ezio," she began, a smile on her face that could not be denied even if Isotta had wanted to object.

"Are we to gossip about him?" Isotta asked with a smile in return. She did not have female companions often, and realized perhaps she had been robbed of the experience.

"Well, if you insist," Paola replied, and the two began to talk of the master  _assasino_ in depth as though they had been friends over the span of a lifetime.

 


	8. Chapter 8

A numb, almost dreamy feeling engulfed Ezio as he began to awake from the brief amount of sleep forced upon himself.

The events of the morning continued to plague him, and polluted whatever ease remained in his mind. No longer was he accustomed to such stress; a certain amount of detachment came with the creed, as well as a lack of social events. Excessive emotion had taken its toll, which he was surprised to experience, however, he felt that such distress upon him was fitting. Had he not been so careless, he would have recognized the injury before the situation had progressed into dangerous territory...yet he had been focused on attraction...

It was far too late for regrets. Without the will of a second to spare, he rose from his position to relieve Paola of watch over Isotta.

Perhaps she had awoken? The extreme loss of blood would affect her for the next few days, but in short time she was sure to make a full recovery. If he intended to train her, as he had considered, he was not sure to tell her of the details just yet. With her body weakened, he did not believe it was appropriate to supply her with such talk.

In the moment he stepped out of the room, into the hallway, he heard voices... Although he was confused ever so slightly, he recognized the hushed tones without difficulty, and was somewhat agitated that Paola had not interrupted his sleep to tell him of Isotta's progress. In a quick, silent move, he darted across the hallway and leaned against the frame of the door.

"-annoying, but I suppose he means well," Isotta replied with a whisper to some question, which he had missed. A frown graced his face, and furrowed his eyebrows. Surely they were not _gossiping._

"I suggested that he give you space. He is not used to such free-thinking women...has he told you of Cristina?" Paola urged, almost in a silent whisper.

" _Si_! He mentioned her yesterday, but it was not enough for me to decipher her true personality. But let me guess: weak-willed, feminine, and far too pretty to be humble?" she questioned, and her voice rose slightly. Paola giggled lightly in admiration, much to Ezio's shock.

"You are every bit as witty as Ezio seems to admire you for. Bless Cristina, she was a good woman, do not misunderstand, but she was too simple for him. Far too ordinary...the man requires a daily challenge in order to keep his mind in check. He loved her, indeed, but it was young and full of mistakes. I do not think he truly understands what a mature love can be. She was the only girl he ever pursued," Paola explained in detail.

"Well, he seems to have experience with women, but I do not know if he is aware how to interact with them. If only you knew the sick, cliché things he used to say to me! Disgusting," Isotta said, and Ezio could tell there was a shudder in her voice.

"Ah, he has plenty of experience, as you can probably assess. Something which he is quite proud of, yet he is not as smooth as he believes himself to be, from what I hear?" Paola pressed on. Ezio felt a light blush paint his face, and he hung his head in humorous shame.

"Not nearly what he thinks of himself! When he stops trying, though, and acts true to his nature, I will admit he is quite a man," Isotta admitted in a soft voice. Ezio stopped cringing under the embarrassment and smiled to himself.

"I am glad to hear that you appreciate him for who he is, and that you urge him to become better. I believe he needs someone like you in his life, in order to make up for the lost time he has spent in pursuit of other interests," she said sadly.

"Tell me, Paola, how old is he?" Isotta questioned after a moment of silence.

"Soon to be forty-one, if I am not mistaken. You have not asked him?" Paola replied in confusion.

"No, he seems rather touchy on the subject of his age," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Do not let age fool you, I have heard many seductive stories from Forli and Venice..." Paola suggested.

"So he has stolen countless virtues from women! Are his performances impressive?" Isotta's voice rose higher than Ezio expected.

"From what I have heard-" Paola carried on with a laugh, before being interrupted by a rough, intentional cough at the door.

"Excuse, ladies," he said with a frown, only supplied from extreme shock and embarrassment. Isotta attempted to dissemble the smile of amusement on her face, yet failed. Paola simply smiled with sweetness, due to her years of experience with feigning emotion.

"Ezio! We have been waiting for you to awaken. Isotta and I were getting to know each other," she expressed, and threw a side glance at Isotta to signify some sort of kinship amongst them. It was then made evident that their secrets were only amongst themselves, and did not include the sole carrier of testosterone in the room.

"I did not know the two of you enjoyed gossip," he suggested darkly, and the other two laughed rather loudly, much to his annoyance. A moment of awkward silence filled the room, and Paola rose to her feet.

"I will let the two of you talk," she said, and left the room promptly.

Ezio nodded, and then looked at Isotta with an air that lacked satisfaction, before he had taken the seat beside her bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked, concern sprawled over his face.

"Much better, but you will be happy to know I am still weak," she replied with sarcasm.

"I am happy you finally admit it to yourself, but I am not happy that you are weak. Why would you think that?" he questioned.

"Now you are able to care for me against my usual judgment, and there is nothing I can do to stop you," she suggested humorously, and Ezio blushed for the second time that day.

"If you prefer, I could have Paola care for you instead. It seems the two of you got along better than I ever expected," he taunted again.

"No, I would not want to take away the joy from you," she replied.

"And I would not want to  _annoy_  you..." he suggested from the part of their conversation he walked into.

"How much did you hear? It is not polite to eavesdrop," she scolded.

"It is also not polite to talk behind someone's back!" he said with a laugh.

"Perhaps, but everything I told Paola I would be willing to say to your face. You cannot guilt me, signore," she replied. They smiled at each other for a long moment, before Ezio's face turned serious.

"I was terrified when you fainted. Everything happened so quickly...I am very thankful that you are alright," he mumbled softly, eyes penetrated deep into hers.

"I am thankful that you were with me, believe it or not. How odd now that you saved a life instead of taking one," she said, and he smiled.

"There is something I want to ask you, and I was going to wait until you were better, but you seemed rather lively when you were speaking with Paola..." he suggested. Isotta frowned, unsure of what he was about to say next.

"Continue," she urged.

"I think you would be better suited in this life if I were to train you as an assassin-" he began.

"I do not want to become an assassin," she refused harshly. Ezio shook his head.

"You did not let me finish. I am only going to give you the skills; you may do whatever you want with them. It would give me much peace of mind, and you would then be as dangerous as you believe yourself to be now," he explained.

"Let me think it over," she replied after a long moment. He nodded in respect, but was quite obviously hurt that she had not responded with enthusiasm.

"...You know, I am happy to have met you," she added, and he assumed she had recognized his disappointment.

"Are you, now?" he urged, and wished to take on a lighter subject.

"I have never before had a friend like you, signore," she expressed, an odd form of affection now bestowed upon him. He smiled brightly, and realized he had slowly become accustomed to her meager praises.

"Funny, I thought the same only yesterday. You are a very...interesting woman," he replied, without desire to suffocate her with lavish remarks. She smiled softly in reply, and yawned from the lack of rest she had received. Ezio immediately felt guilt for socializing with her too much.

"Sleep, little sparrow. We will talk more later," he replied, and got up to leave the room.

"I want to sleep, but I do not want to sleep alone," she whined, and he turned around, with a frown in confusion.

"You do not want to sleep  _alone_?" he repeated, unsure if this were flirtation or a call for help.

"I am in a new place; stay with me," she urged, and he stood in contemplation for a moment. Flattered, and yet deeply confused due to her suggestion.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked, and was aware that whatever she wished, he would make into reality.

"I do not know. Either sit on the bed with me as I fall asleep, or sit in the chair. I think there are some books on that shelf there. I do not know if you are a reader," she continued, and began to adjust herself on the bed. Ezio was sure he saw her struggle for a moment to move, yet when he walked toward her to help, she refused to acknowledge her weakness.

He was not sure if it was attraction, affection, or some other latent desire within him, but he sat next to her on the bed after he had chosen a book. An odd, invisible force seemed to pull him toward her, and he knew if he ignored the opportunity to ease her to sleep, he would regret it deeply. After a few minutes he felt her breathing slow, and her small fidgets ceased. Such a  _beautiful_  woman...

For the first time, he realized he was intrigued more from intellect than physicality, and was moved.

"Signore, do not leave me once I fall asleep. I may wake up and require your services," she mumbled sleepily, and her words shocked him into reality.

He was not sure how long he had stared at her body at rest, but he was sure, above all else, that he would not leave her.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: All poetry rights to the wonderful Catullus..._

* * *

After Isotta had drifted for about an hour, and Ezio had received his fill of admiration toward her, he glanced at the book he had chosen to read while she slept. A green cover, with ragged binding along the edges and without a title, he flipped through the pages to shed some light on the subject. Although he was no scholar by any means, the arrangement of the words was artistic, and with an educated guess he assumed it was poetry of some sort. Evidently, it was not in Italian, but the similarities in the prose suggested Latin, which he was most definitely not familiar with.

As he continued to flip through, he came across a small poem, with a mere two lines, and it caught his eye. If there was somewhere for him to start this journey into classical literature, perhaps this meager work was simple enough for him to discover the meaning:

_**Odi et amo. Quare id faciam fortasse requires.** _

_**Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior.** _

Ezio read the lines over and over, unable to enlighten himself. Why would someone have written such a tiny fragment? Surely, it lacked the meaning of a longer poem written with more attention to detail and development. Able to deduce only small fragments, such as the conjunctions, he quit in frustration and slammed the book on the bedside table. Almost immediately, Isotta awoke yet again, and he froze in regret that he may have interrupted her sleep due to his own annoyance with poetry. A sidelong, sleepy glance at him was all she needed to produce to provide him with his answer.

"Little sparrow, forgive me for being brutish," he cooed with a soft smile, and she frowned.

"What are you struggling with? Can you not read, signore?" she prodded, and he was a bit offended that her intentions were serious. Almost on queue, he grabbed the book, flipped to the poem titled eighty-five.

"Si, I can read in Italian quite well, but Latin is not my strong suit," he spat, clearly agitated, and Isotta smiled at the genuine response. As she struggled again to sit up, he did not attempt to help her due to his annoyance and her evident desire for independence, which seemed to cause her happiness. In a weak gesture, she asked for the book, and he handed it to her.

"This is Catullus," she responded after a moment, matter-of-factly, and he was somewhat surprised at her knowledge.

"You know Latin?" he questioned, and it was then her turn to take offense.

"Not very well, but any educated individual is aware of Catullus," she spat, and he frowned.

"What does it say then?" he prodded, and she shook her head.

"I know some of his other works, and I recognize this one, but not enough to translate. Do you know why I allow you to call me 'little sparrow'?" she suggested.

"No, I assumed it was charming," he added with a smile, and as her body language disagreed, the smile faded humorously.

"Two of his best works are about a sparrow, although it is full of sexual innuendo," she reminisced with a small smile of content. Ezio was intrigued by her intellect, now with another reason to devote himself to this magical woman, full of surprises and worth.

"If you had to guess, what does this one say?" he asked with strong curiosity, and she pondered for a long while.

"Most of his poems revolve around a woman he called Lesbia. I can say with almost certainty it is about her," she suggested, and without any reason to doubt, he believed her words.

"Such mystery," he said, thoughts clearly off somewhere, consumed with Isotta's abilities. After a moment, he came back into reality, and noticed his companion had taken a different air about herself, as the look on her face was now pensive.

"What is it?" he asked immediately, and she waited for a long moment.

"I have decided to let you train me," she stated simply, and he stared into her eyes, unable to decipher the added catch that she was sure to add.

"But..." he suggested as a lead in, and she smiled in return for his judge of character.

"I am not agreeing to anything, and I will stop the moment I feel uncomfortable," she began with severity.

"Si, si, si," he agreed, unable to hide his pleasure.

"And just because you are helping me, does not mean that you own me," she continued.

"Where are you going with that?" he asked, intrigued by her hidden meaning.

"I am still a courtesan, and I do not want you snooping around my affairs because I had  _one_  unfortunate accident," she explained fully, and he then understood.

"You still want the freedom to come and go as you please," he stated in response, and she nodded. "You know, I am far more busy than you think, Isotta. Even if I wanted to, I would not have the time to watch you as closely as you suspect," he lied in an attempt to seem more important, and she smiled, although she saw through his falsehood.

"When do we start?" she asked, and his face lit with fire.

"Whenever you are able to walk again," he replied.

* * *

Always an eager teacher, Ezio rose at the crack of dawn as the dim light from the sun began to engulf the area, which caused a brilliant glow. A few days had passed, and he had given Isotta the specific instruction to meet him in the courtyard behind La Rosa Colta in order to begin training. All those years ago, he too had trained here, and in a way to pay respect to Paola, he would provide his new trainee with the exact lessons he had learned.

A warm, vibration rumbled within his stomach, and he could feel Isotta's presence behind him, as it was time for her to begin the first lesson. Although normally he would have given her the satisfaction of surprise, he knew that now he must become less easy-going on her, and was thrilled to realize that she would probably enjoy that. With a smile on his face, he waited for the moment to pounce; as he heard her small footstep some few inches behind him, he turned quickly, and threw one hand over her mouth while bracing her body against his with the other hand long her supple waist.

Eyes wide, and a look of satisfaction clearly on her face, Ezio chuckled darkly. Without taking his hand from her mouth, he leaned in, inches from her face.

"Very good indeed, but you will need to be better than that to surprise me," he warned, and then slowly removed his hand from her face, which revealed immense pleasure. For a long while, they smiled at each other, before he chose to break the silence.

"There are some things you do not have to learn, like free-running, so let us be thankful for that. You need to do a better job with blending however-" he began, before being interrupted.

"-May we please skip to the fun part? Give me the blade," she taunted dangerously, and he frowned.

"No, that all comes in good time. Perhaps all this could teach you patience; it is a virtue, you know," he explained, and she was obviously displeased.

"Today, were are going to cover blending in crowd groups, and then escape techniques. I'm going to give you a disguise and let you run around the city, without me, and you're going to cause as much trouble as you can. After you become notorious, you have to lose your notoriety," he began, and she perked up at the suggestion.

Ezio, due to time, now valued the lessons Paola and Mario had given him, but he knew that at the age of seventeen he had blown off the basics. Now, as the teacher, he could not help but feel annoyance at Isotta's obvious disdain toward such valuable, but boring, lessons. Suddenly, he felt immense appreciation for his old teachers.

It would be a long day, to say the least.

* * *

Although reluctant, as usual, Isotta proved to be a quick learner. In good time, Ezio noted that she could easily reach his level, or even surpass his skills, due to her excellent intellectual capabilities. As it was now becoming evening, the most exciting part of the day's lesson was on her plate. Ezio, however, would not deny he was nervous to allow her so much freedom to cause havoc in the city without him there to guide.

"Remember to stay safe, do not harm innocent people, and return in an hour, or two at most. If you aren't back by dusk, I am coming after you," he warned, and she nodded. Although he was nervous, he was glad to see that she was beginning to take the lesson seriously, and realized that perhaps they had made more progress on the day than he had initially anticipated. Could the wild woman be tamed, for short periods of time? Did he even want her tame? He had grown so accustomed to her habits...

"-signore!" she interrupted his thoughts, and he quickly came back into reality.

"Sorry, what was it you said?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes. Internally, he smiled: the beast had yet to be domesticated.

"Don't get distracted by your worrying tendencies. Paola asked to see you, remember?" she explained, and he recalled the interruption they had received at lunchtime.

"I forget nothing, little sparrow. Good luck, and  _mio dio_ , if you come back with even a scratch..." he threatened, without the ability to finish his sentence, as she had scampered off into the city with a wild laugh.

It felt as though knives were stabbing him each second, and his anxiety would not cease until she returned. With that realization, he was thankful he was not a father: this must be how all parents felt as their children grew into adults. Innocent and without the proper skills to fend for themselves...it was nerve wracking. As he continued to think of bad scenarios, he entered Paola's office in order to save his mind from degradation.

Paola, sitting at her desk, took one look at him, and busted into laughter.

"You look as though you've aged twenty years since the last time I saw you," she hinted, and with exasperation he sighed before taking a seat.

"I feel as though I  _have_. Did you feel like this, when I began my training?" he prodded, and she smiled brilliantly.

"Of course, and it is natural. But this is only the first day, Ezio, and it's only going to get worse," she warned, and he nodded.

"I know, I know. Hopefully after tonight, I can rest a bit easier, though," he suggested, though his statement was more of a question. A glance at Paola proved to him that it would get better, unless she was lying, which was quite possible.

"Do not worry, she is a strong and capable individual...but I wanted to talk to you about something," she began, and Ezio immediately sat upright to conduct their conversation.

"Lay it all out for me, I am eager to get back to work," he said with a smile, but the look on Paola's face caused his happiness to be short lived.

"Do you remember the nobleman I was telling you about?" she started, and he nodded. "It seems he has a taste for courtesans, and he has already killed a few of my girls."

"Paola, that is awful, why did you not tell me sooner?" he asked with concern and outrage, but she smiled softy.

"Death is not uncommon, my dear, do not forget. You see, there is something I wanted to run by you," she continued, and immediately his face fell, because he knew where she was going with the subject.

"You wouldn't send her out already, Paola, she isn't ready... She may not even join our fight, she's only training," he began in defense, but Paola continued to smile, not able to lose her cool exterior.

"There is always a risk for her safety from now on, but I cannot think of someone with more potential to gain access on the nobleman than Isotta. There is so little we know about him, Ezio, we do not even have a name. She could save lives," she urged, and Ezio stared into his hands, not able to make eye contact.

"Why can't I take care of things? You never needed a woman before, I am sure I could do something," he suggested, and she nodded.

"Of course, and for the next few days I need you to do some investigating so that we can gain some light on the subject," she agreed, and his anxiety calmed slightly.

"Good, I am quite ready. Do me a favor though, please?" he added, and she listened with strong intent.

"Anything, Ezio," she replied.

"Do not tell Isotta your plans. Let me watch her progress these next few days, and we will go from there," he explained.

"I would not go against your wishes. Thank you for being open-minded," she soothed, and with an exchange of silence between them, Ezio rose to pace in his room.

Anxiety churned his stomach with ferocity, but Isotta had only been gone for thirty minutes.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dusk was fast on the approach, and yet Isotta was still no where to be found. Not able to follow his own advice given about patience being a virtue, Ezio hypocritically continued to pace between the rooms of La Rosa Colta. When some of the courtesans entered to begin to light the candles, he concluded that it was now his responsibility to track her, wherever she was at the time, despite the wrath he was sure to face if she caught him. As he began to walk out the door, and climb upon the roof to inspect the area, immediate regret pulsed within his stomach. Nausea overwhelmed his being with an intense sense of dread; never before had he felt so cautious and weary.

For a brief moment, he considered to call his actions a failure, and to forget his desire to train Isotta. Not only had today been an emotional roller coaster from the training alone, but Paola intended to put the novice into further harm. Thoughts raced within his mind as his sturdy feet caressed the rooftops: perhaps he could prove his worth more than Paola would expect with his own investigation into the nobleman, as a way to prevent his little sparrow from further experience. In due time, her day would come to express her skill and value, but he did not expect, nor _want_ , the day to approach with haste.

Already, Ezio had explored two districts, and lacked the self-control to maintain a calm composure while Isotta's whereabouts remained unknown. Soon, he began to track with urgency, almost wild, and jumped down from the roof to assess the people. With an air of intensity, he grazed the third district among the citizens, and looked for any sign of unrest or strife that may have been caused by his trainee.

As he pushed his way through the crowd, he was unable to deduce any information, and made his way back to La Rosa Colta in order to gain a larger search party. Surely, with Isotta's such lack of attention to the rules, Paola would decide to let her prove herself another day in the future. This thought alone was all that allowed Ezio to maintain sanity, as he felt his patience grow thin with the seconds, and his anger increase with the stress of the situation.

"Have any of you seen her?" he demanded as he barged through the door, and did not expect a positive response. A group of girls shook their heads to prove his assumption, and Paola came down the stairs with worry on her face. As she opened her mouth to speak, Ezio interrupted her attempt.

"How is it that you expect her to work for us so soon, and yet she cannot follow the most simple of rules! I told you she was not ready," he spat, and did not wait for a response as he huffed up the stairs into his room.

Darkness spread through the room, as no one had bothered to light the candles in his for the night. With a brutish haste he let his anger take hold, and slammed through his room as he began to acquire the weapons he would need for the search. Surely, this was a time where all his armor would come in handy, and he mentally prepared himself as he began to undress. A quick movement of his arms, and the cream shirt fell to the ground, and he searched the room for his thick assassin robes, beautifully tailored for his body.

"What a man..." he heard a voice coo from behind him, and turned to examine the voice in darkness. Isotta had placed herself inside the window, and sat like a bird would stand on a branch, with a look of victory on her face.

An expression, which she could not read, was thrown into her direction. A look of surprise, distaste, happiness, and anger all at once painted his face. Soon, however, he became irate, and threw his robes at her with great force. Almost expecting the reaction, she caught them, and laughed as though she were taunting him.

Not able to speak, he stood shirtless, and pressed his fingertips along the bridge of his nose. He did not wish to loose his temper, and released a huff of air through gritted teeth as he assessed the situation. Yes, she was alright, but for her to look so  _smug_  during his time of panic... _the_ _puttana_!

Isotta, as she realized his thought process, smiled with a wide grin, more wild and devilish than before. After his moment was over, Ezio looked into her eyes, and as he understood her expression, busted into anger again.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, and she did not flinch from the volume of his voice.

"Signore, I was done quite some time ago," she began, and he stood without an expression, clearly confused. "You see, as I was making my way back, I saw a man with  _great_  impatience leave here in some sort of hot pursuit, and I followed him," she explained, her witty nature evident, as well as her irritation.

"You followed me as I looked for you!?" he yelled, shocked that even she would have willingly allowed him to panic.

"You didn't trust me enough to get the job done! Why train me if you cannot let me go,  _idiota!"_ she yelled, no longer acting as though she were a puppet master for his emotions.

"Why would you let me get so worked up!?" he yelled again, still in shock that she had done such a thing.

"To prove a point, signore! I am far better than you think; you never once saw me following," she explained, determined to prove her point and break his stubborn tendencies.

"I did not notice because I was occupied with other things. I have never met someone with such lack of respect for others in my life," he said, calmer than before, which scared Isotta more than she would ever have admitted.

"As a teacher you should be proud of me," she replied, somewhat hurt by his words, and no longer wished to play with his emotions.

"I am more than your teacher! Don't you understand?" he yelled, and the rage returned with a vengeance. Isotta felt her heart melt at his frustration, and was further driven to passion because of his admittance that he truly cared for her safety. She was not, however, willing to step down.

"Do you even know what it is that you want? Without training you will worry, and through my training you will worry. Pick a side and remain dedicated!" she urged, and he sat on the bed, exhausted from the adrenaline that had stopped pumping through his body.

"Please, sit down with me," he replied, and she accepted the offer.

Not able to speak clearly, they looked into each other for a while as their emotions calmed down. With a sigh, Ezio felt his body relax, and then felt a gentle hand against his face. For some reason she was compelled to provide him with comfort, and as though he too felt her need, he fell to his knees and placed his head in her lap. Gentle strokes were placed, here and there, along his back. After all this time, he had submitted to her dominance, and no longer desired to act in any way to remove that aspect of her personality. She, too, felt this happen, and realized she should stop her stubborn habits and allow the man to provide her with whatever he may have wished to give.

"I think you will be a great asset to our cause, if only I could find the strength to let you," he admitted, and finally looked up into her eyes.

"If you will allow me to grow, I think I may be able to surprise you, Ezio," she replied, and he gave a soft smile in return. As he realized that the moment was beginning to end, he stood, ready to prepare for the work of tomorrow.

"I have no doubt that you will. Tomorrow, little sparrow, I will give you the blade," he submitted, and his words were well received as she jumped to provide him with a happy embrace.

The issue of the nobleman could wait, as far as he was concerned, for another day. He did not want to sabotage his own happiness.

Or, rather, _both_  of their happiness.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The mix of emotion between anxiety and attentiveness was one that Ezio had become familiar with over the years. Without shadow of a doubt to cloud his mind, he stalked his unknown target with absolute focus, and his agile nature was further exuded as he spotted the nobleman in the middle of the crowded street ahead of him.

Ah! There it was: the pang of excitement that throbbed within his being when eagle vision allowed him to remain clandestine amidst the crowd; his heart pounded as a hawk's does when a mouse is spotted in a field, ready to revel in bloodlust. Dramatic irony was all too powerful: this man's days were numbered, and yet there had not been even a clue that he was currently investigated.

Although Ezio's rest period had only been for a little over a month, he realized it was far too long, and craved adventure more as a need than he had previously felt as a want. When Paola had told him that today was finally the day to begin to uncover the secrets of the mysterious nobleman, he jumped at the chance.

Not only to provide a cheap thrill, but to further place Isotta out of the picture to pursue the man. Although their last heated conversation provided Ezio with the will to allow her to increase her talents, he could not help but silently thank Paola for not revealing the nature of his business today. The little sparrow, with the aid of her newest companion, the hidden blade, was somewhere across the other side of Firenze on her first assassination contract. The excitement she felt was enough to distract her from the task Ezio now faced, and he was very grateful that she did not pry into his business on this one occasion...

Their lessons together continued to be more productive, although he noted that sometimes she took longer to return than the jobs should have required, and no one seemed to mind except him. He, however, knew that his emotional involvement was probably to blame, and therefore he did not press her with the subject of her delayed returns. Faith continued to grow inside him, as well as other emotions which drove him to confusion. They spent most of their days together now, not only with training, but with personal conversations and actions. Their relationship was at a glance platonic, and yet he wanted more, and possibly more than she did. But surely, she too noticed a change, and he noticed that she began to act with more warmth around him.  _Ah, Isotta..._

Yet there was no time to become distracted! A quick, conscious effort was made so that he could stop pondering Isotta's perfection and focus on his own task.

Evidently his prey had conjured a meeting with another man, and they both began to walk into Ezio's direction. Without even the slightest hint that a killer awaited in the shadows, the two continued to walk with gentle ease along the road in some fabricated attempt to look innocent, and were busy as they conducted business. It was only then that he began to deconstruct the mental image he had produced for himself, and allowed reality to provide fact.

The target was a man of middle-age, with salt and pepper hair. Ezio deduced that the man was slightly handsome, and considered that his looks were probably one of the main reasons that courtesans seemed to fall into his traps. This month alone, Paola revealed that he was the man to blame for the disappearances of three girls. Perhaps the most frightening aspect was that they were women of experience, and would not easily fall for the traps of a madman. Bodies had yet to be recovered, but due to Paola's vigilance, she was absolutely sure that this was their man.

As Ezio trailed behind, he heard only bits of the conversation, and was not able to properly add the pieces together to make the information coherent. With silent curses he wondered if perhaps the man was aware that he was being tailed, and began to fall back. As soon as Ezio did this, he made note that the man's companion turned his head slightly, as if to cover watch for his partner. Then, with what appeared to be a warning whispered into the noble's ear, the men sped their pace onward, and left Ezio with no option but to leave them for the day.

With his hood, he was sure that not only had he been spotted, but that they were both aware of his presence, and were sure not to forget his present appearance. Thankfully they had not seen his entire face, and the next time he stalked he was sure to wear his own nobleman attire. Also, he wondered if it would be more beneficial to work undercover instead of simply tail the target like his ordinary investigations. The latest prey seemed more educated and less likely to fall for the almost trite way in which Ezio usually attempted to get information.

All these thoughts and more ran through his mind as he made his way to discuss the matter with Paola.

* * *

"What information have you for me, my dear?" Paola asked, and rose from her seated position in her office to greet Ezio with a chaste kiss to the cheek. It was as if she could deduce that the investigation had been less than fruitful from the way in which he conducted himself when he entered the room, with a look of deep concentration on his face.

"I have nothing to give you, Paola, only assumptions," he replied, and she nodded, before she began to pace the floor.

"Perhaps it is more than we had before? Well, go ahead, tell me everything," she said, and gave him full power to discuss. He sat on the desk in front of her and began to think deeply.

"I know his appearance now, and it is one that I will not forget. The same can be said about him, however, in regard to me..." he led in.

"He saw you?" she questioned, and he was not able to read her expression clearly.

"I can only assume that he did. He was walking with another man, and at first I thought him to be a business companion, but the way in which he tried to cover for the nobleman makes me believe that he is a bodyguard of some sort. When I began to suspect that they could see me, I fell back; his companion turned to see that I was gone, and then they began to walk onward with haste."

"Ah, he is more witty than we suspected," she said, and turned to meet Ezio's gaze with arched eyebrows. He simply nodded in return, almost guilty that he could not provide Paola with more information.

" _Si_...and I wondered if perhaps we should try a different approach. One where I work undercover in order to gain more from our work," he explained.

"You have never worked undercover for long periods of time, Ezio, are you positive that you could do it professionally?" she questioned, and he frowned, as he had expected her to rejoice at his suggestion.

"I have years of experience, I am sure that I could learn quickly. Do you not have faith in me, Paola?" he questioned, the look of hurt evident on his face.

"It is not that I have no faith... it is that I believe this to be the chance for Isotta, and yet every time I bring the subject into question, you completely shut the idea down," she confessed, and he frowned with more intensity.

"If you worry about my lack of experience, why would you be more willing to send a novice?" he demanded, but kept his voice from increased volume.

"She is not a novice at undercover work. Courtesans do not work as themselves when they provide service to men, if you did not already know that," she explained further, and he stood without expression in disbelief.

"Why do you keep pushing the subject?" he asked, and suddenly he saw a secretive glint in her eyes. " _What are you not telling me_?" he pushed further.

"You are not the only one who has been training Isotta, my dear," she confessed after a moment, and they stared into each other for a long time.

"You, too, have provided her with skill?" he questioned, and she nodded.

"All the times when you have sent her away, I too have given her instruction and other missions to accomplish, so that you would not be suspicious of her absence. If I were to send her away at other times, you would be sure to notice and snoop into her affairs. That is why she sometimes takes longer to return, and why I never seem to mind. She is a very bright woman, Ezio," she explained.

"We spend so much time together, why have I not noticed? More importantly, why did she not tell me?" he continued to press, hurt and with loss of trust at both Isotta and Paola. They, too, had become close, apparently, and without his knowledge. He then thought back to the day he eavesdropped on their conversation while she recovered from her wound, and felt the obvious pang inside his heart. Immediately, he felt stupid and oblivious.

"That was the idea: we normally train early in the morning, or very late at night. We both thought you might rest easier if you did not know. Please, do not be upset. If you had known, you would worry constantly," she encouraged, and he shook his head. Betrayal seemed to flow through his veins, though he knew her words to be true.

As much as he tried, he could not be upset at Paola. He could, however, find the heart to be angry at Isotta. How dare she allow a friendship to develop and yet keep such things from him! Without the strength to remain trustworthy, he wondered if she had provided false information for anything else. Was their present relationship a façade in order to continue to receive training from him? Or, even worse, to save his pride after he had revealed that he was emotionally involved? Evidently, she was a master at deception. Instantly he regretted all the time they had spent together, only to realize that she had duped him as she had duped every other man.

The only difference was that he provided her with respect, while they provided her with cheap sex for even cheaper florins.

"I am not mad, Paola, and I trust  _you_ , completely. Send her out to investigate the nobleman...but you must be more honest with me from now on," he demanded, and she nodded in agreement, but noticed the emphasis he had placed on not trusting Isotta.

"Ezio, do not be angry with her..." she pleaded, but with a weak smile and a wave of his hand he blew her off and left the room, not able to contemplate his present emotions.

More than anything, he craved solitude for the first time in years.

* * *

It was a feeling she had never before encountered.

Adrenaline pulsed, and her stomach bubbled in excitement as she, with perfect finesse, entered the hidden blade into the chest of her first assassination contract. Apparently he was a corrupted merchant, who continued to hold Templar influence within the city due to his connections (as Ezio explained this part, she was not ashamed to admit she completely tuned him out). Isotta could not care in the slightest about his background information, and felt the descriptions unnecessary.

Perhaps assassins would feel their conscience pang with guilt if they killed individuals without a true reason, but she knew that she did not require a reason to gain the will to kill. If she was told to kill, she would do so, and without remorse. Even if she fully adapted the ways of the creed, she was sure that this aspect of her former self would remain. If there was something she had become good at during her time as a courtesan, it was the ability to remove herself personally from the actions she would inflict on another. After all, promiscuous sex and murder were not too far apart on the scales of sin.

She was not sure what to make of it as she walked away from the scene of the murder, with absolute composure as she had been taught. As the merchant's dead body slumped over onto the ground, it was a good twenty seconds before she heard the screams from the crowd, and yet she had already turned the corner onto the next street. A smile of fascination spread across her face: she had killed in low-profile, just as the master  _assasino_  would have performed the task! It was not as dramatic as she would have preferred to execute the kill, and she had honestly desired for her victim to have been an expert fighter, because she so badly wanted to unleash her new talents upon the bastard. With a mind full of thoughts, urged by the adrenaline, she continued onward to La Rosa Colta.

There would be more kills for another day, and she did not allow herself to become bored with the task. Every kill was different, as she had been taught to anticipate the reactions of every target. For her first contract, it had gone more smoothly than Ezio had probably anticipated. Isotta knew, however, that when she returned to Paola to tell her the boring details, she would have expected no less. That was the main difference between both of her teachers: Ezio, the pessimist who may hold back her true potential; and Paola, with such optimism that Isotta's newfound skills may be overestimated.

Yet, with both teachers, combined they created the perfect instruction. Without a doubt, she was thankful to have allowed both to come into her life. There were times she worried Ezio may discover the secret between Paola and herself, because she truly could not imagine what he would do if he realized they were now in the habit of keeping things from him. Isotta was absolutely attached to both of them, but retained a tenderness for Ezio which she could not decipher.

Also, she was not afraid to admit that both individuals had become more dear to her heart as the days progressed. Paola was a gentle, and ever valuable friend full of faith and wisdom. Not only did she provide instruction, but never forced it upon her with the sometimes impatient way that Ezio did. Paola was fully aware of Isotta's stubborn tendencies, and therefore allowed her to make her own decisions in regard to her training, despite whether or not the task was conventional for a trainee. Through letting her make the decisions, Paola actually had more control over Isotta because she could convince her more easily than the ever-doubtful Ezio. The only thing that bothered her was that she may one day disappoint Paola terribly, if her faith was too great.

Worse, still, was that Ezio would have been right at their heels stating that he had told them so.

Ah, yes, her relationship with Paola was always good, despite personally or with instruction. Ezio, however, was one person during training, and another when they bonded on a personal basis. This attracted her, in an odd way, to realize that he was some sort of two-headed beast, able to become fierce whenever the job deemed necesary, and then was able to switch and become so full of warmth.

During their time together while training, he had become more strict, and their hours where longer as he drilled her continuously. The only reason she could consider for this was that perhaps it offered him peace of mind if he felt she had  _more_  than mastered a skill. Isotta did not mind at all; the challenges he provided her constantly forced her to second-guess her instincts, and she felt her intellect grow stronger every day.

When they bonded on a personal level, which was more than they trained, she was so struck by his nature. Sometimes, they would walk around the city, to take in the smells and people watch without saying much of anything, other than an occasional glance at one another to convey emotion beyond words. Never had she felt such joy with one person! Other times, they would race around, and climb the architectural giants placed throughout his Firenze.

Yet, her favorite thing, was when they would talk at night in his room. Both would lounge on the bed, unless roused by some philosophical idea or story, when one of them would jump up and pace the room, with wild talk, as the other watched with eager eyes. There, it was as though he did not feel the painful chains of his past or present, and he was so full of life as he discussed things and ideas that were dear to him. Also, he questioned her former life, and seemed eager to gain her insight on matters. When she spoke, his eyes were some sort of liquid gold in the candle light, and she felt that he desired to be no place other than with her. In fact, he looked enchanted by her thoughts and stories; she was sure she looked the same when he spoke.

What was this feeling?

* * *

"Paola! The job is done," she called, as she bursted into the brothel. There, she found Paola, and noticed she paced around the room.

"How did it go? Was it to your satisfaction?" she asked with a smile, but Isotta hesitated, and felt there was something under her exterior.

"Quite boring actually: he never saw it coming, and I killed in low-profile. Ezio will be excited, however! Where is he?" she exclaimed, and Paola's face fell.

"I know not...I told him about our training, and he has been gone since then," Paola expressed in plain, without emotion.

"Merda..." Isotta replied, and her face fell with Paola's.

"As you can imagine, he did not take the news very well," she began as a lead in. Isotta began to get antsy as she awaited to hear the story.

"What did he do?" Isotta asked simply.

"He was not happy, but kept composure and asked that I be honest from now on. My child, to be honest, I do not worry about myself in regard to Ezio, but I worry about you," she admitted, and Isotta felt her heart drop.

"Did he say anything about me specifically?" she asked, and knew what she wanted to hear. If he had mentioned or, or complained, he was only caught in the moment and would forgive more easily. If he had stayed silent on the matter, however, that meant that he was beyond comfort.

"No," Paola replied with simplicity and knew exactly what Isotta had considered.

"Wait, why did you tell him? There was no need!" Isotta exclaimed, almost in a whine.

"The moment you started training, I discussed with Ezio a task for you to investigate a nobleman. Naturally, he was adamant from the beginning that you were not ready, but I continued to press. Today, he did his own investigation against your knowledge, and was unable to uncover much of anything, I am afraid. After I admitted our secret, he agreed that this is now your chance to prove yourself. The investigation is in your hands, my dear," she expressed sadly, and Isotta regretted that in a moment which deserved happiness, she could not muster anything except guilt.

"I am flattered, Paola, I am...but if Ezio is lukewarm about the situation, I cannot go on with the investigation. As much as I hate to admit it, I need him for guidance."

"In good time, I am sure he will forgive. His affection toward you is great, but until then I do not know what to tell you," Paola admitted sadly.

"We do not have that much time...I am going to look for him," Isotta said, and turned toward the door to leave again.

Paola wanted to suggest that Isotta give Ezio some time in solitude, and yet her desire to soothe his pain was greater than her desire to respect his wishes.

As she traveled, Isotta was thankful that she had gotten to know the man well in the past weeks. Therefore, she knew that he was at one of two places: the  _Santa Maria del Fiore_ , or the House of Auditore. As her contemplation revealed that the former was larger and would be more difficult to look for Ezio, she decided to go there first. It was her professional opinion that he was not there, and therefore should reassure herself by going there before she accidentally missed the bigger picture. Ezio, himself, had taught her that.

In fact, on one of their first days together, they had come here, and he expressed himself with such attention to detail when they had not known each other at all. In the pit of her stomach, she hoped that they would one day return to that former glory.

Long, soft fingers trailed against the edge of the building as she made her way to the top.

What was he so angry about? Other than the danger, which was his constant worry, the only other thing she could imagine was that he was hurt by their untrustworthy actions behind his back. If there was a major point she had noticed about his character, it was that without much family, he placed extreme trust and love within the assassins that he worked with. She was not sure if it was to fill the void in his heart, or if it was to create a more efficient environment for the intensive work that was required, but wither way it was a major point for him. Then again, for who was trust not a major point? She began to feel worse, but her suspicions about his whereabouts were correct, because he was nowhere to be found near the  _Santa Maria del Fiore_.

She then ran to the House of Auditore, sure of her wisdom, and peeked her head in from the side of the entrance...

Yet he was not there.

Baffled, and entered the room further, as though he would somehow appear if she wished hard enough.  _Idiota,_ she silently cursed herself. But, as she looked up, she realized she had forgotten there was an open roof, and ran outside to scale the house. As she reached the top, however, she did not find him where he usually would have sat, perched on the edge.

With a sense of failure she stopped for a moment, and then a figure in the distance caught her attention.

There, on top of the church tower, with the large metal cross, she spotted what appeared to be a figure, with its back toward her. Ah! How could she have been so stupid? That had been their last stop on his tour of Firenze; it was the same tower that he and Federico had climbed all those years ago. With no time to waste, she silently sped toward his location.

When she finally climbed to the top, she hesitated: she had not even considered what she was to say when she met him face to face. Without the will to wait any longer, however, she threw her body over the edge and stood behind him.

"You really should not run from your problems, little sparrow," she said after a moment, in a tone that would mock his own. Without even a look of shock, he turned around, but did not stand.

"I am just enjoying a night all by myself. I haven't had one of those in a very long time. Or have you forgotten?" he said, bleak and hard.

"No, you have not. Usually we spend this time of day in your room, talking about whatever it is we desire," she started, and did not attempt to act humorous anymore.

" _Si_ ," he replied, no longer with his eyes on her, as he had turned around to his former position.

"Ezio, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to apologize? I am sorry that we lied to you, but it was for my benefit. And, do not act so innocent! You did not tell me about Paola's plan for me. You promised you would let me grow," she said, and the words rushed out.

"Do not be sorry; rejoice that you have finally gotten the training you desire. Obviously I have helped to hold you back, but we have already discussed that," he began, and seemed as though he wanted the conversation to end.

"You do not hold me back, I am ever grateful to you," she explained, and yet he did not seem to listen.

"I have had a long day, and so have you. Let us leave this conversation for another time," he suggested, but his back was still toward her.

"Turn around!" she demanded, upset at his obvious lack of respect, and his attempts to avoid her. He did as he was told, only his eyes pierced into hers, and without expression. Although he may have been hurt, he was obviously quite angry.

"Why can you never do as I ask, when I do what it is that you ask?" he questioned, and his voice raised a bit.

"Ezio..." she tried to soothe, and felt regret, but he seemed only to become more angry, and his point was further proved by the fact that he looked so  _calm_.

"Why did you not think it important to tell me about your sessions with Paola? Other than the obvious answer that I would worry too much," he demanded.

"You did not suspect...and it never came up. I suppose I was afraid you would abandon your training all together and leave me to Paola," she admitted, and realized she had never truly considered it before.

"So you worked out of selfish desire?" he prompted, and she nodded slowly. "That is exactly what I thought."

"Please, do not-" she urged.

"Do not tell me what to do anymore. If I respect your wishes, you must respect mine, although you clearly have not done that up until now. Paola said that you would fare far better undercover than myself, and I now realize why that is: you are a master of deception, and far batter than I could ever be. I do not think I have the heart to lie to those I care about," he expressed slowly.

"I have never lied to you about anything, do not call me that. I did not tell you about my other training, but I never lied to you," she protested.

"How would I know that you are not lying now? You are a courtesan, you fuck men for money and fake affections toward them, and you are very good at it.  _Bene, bene, bene_! And now you will become better as you train to deceive enemies you are about to kill. Is there an honest bone in your body?"

" _Fottiti_!" she exclaimed, clearly outraged, and slapped him. Ezio's eyes widened at her harsh words, and he staggered from her slap, which was honestly more of a punch than anything. He had begun to fight dirty, and she was not accustomed to that from him.

"Well, that seemed like a real response," he praised, clearly sarcastic.

"Even with all that you have said, I cannot understand where it is that you are coming from? Do you think I have lied to you all this time?" she continued to press.

"I do not know! Either to save my pride, or so that you yourself may benefit from what the assassins have to offer," he expressed, and she caught on immediately to his allusion.

"Ah, I see, you think that I have faked my affections toward you," she said with a laugh. How sensitive he was!

"It was always evident to me that I cared more than you," he admitted.

"You act like a  _puttana_! We have spent countless hours together, I could not have faked that. Do not be so sensitive,  _signore_."

"I may act like a  _puttana_ , but you are a  _zoccola!_ It is your profession after all!" he yelled, and then realized he may have gone too far, because his face fell, and he continued to rub at his jaw.

"God forbid someone hurt your pride, Ezio. It is no wonder you have had no relationship since Cristina. Did you ever think your pride may have been the cause of her death?" she spat, clearly without remorse, and he went pale. Between both of them, they had not expected it to go this far.

"...Good luck with your training, there is nothing else I can offer you," he said with a loud swallow.

"I am sure I will fare far better without you, and will do a better job than you could regarding the nobleman investigation.  _Arrivederci_!"

 


	12. Chapter 12

The fabric, an azure satin lined with golden lace, pulled and accentuated her most flattering features. Shapely hips which normally looked large were now almost massive, and looked as though they swayed with the wind that fluttered here and there. Supple breasts, mediocre at best, were pushed to greater heights on her chest. Auburn hair was carefully hung along her shoulders, fresh with large curls, and swept along the upper portion of the right side her face.

Tonight was the night in which she would make her first impression on Octaviano. As she made her way across the garden toward her subject, amid hungry glances from other men, she laughed to herself: In just one day after her fight with Ezio, she had discovered the name of the nobleman all by herself. Ha! Already her accomplishments were beginning to exceed the work of the master assasino. With strong excitement, she hoped she could seduce Octaviano within one night, and allow her charms alone to aid in gaining information for Paola. As an added bonus, she knew Ezio would be forced to hear of all her success, and would no doubt feel regret and anger bubble within his conscience.

Only a few days had passed since their fight, and yet it seemed to Isotta that the conflict had liberated her from the chains of his influence. No longer was she doubted or toyed with, but she could learn to rely on her instincts alone. In the free time she had saved by not spending hours with him, she had also expanded her client list. Not only as a source of income and to spread her talents across Firenze, but for personal,emotional gain.  _Si,_  she had used sex with other men to allow her to forget the frustration she felt with the stubborn, hurtful  _assasino..._

They continued to avoid each other like the plague. Paola was less than thrilled about the situation, and had encouraged both Ezio and Isotta to make amends, but she too knew how stubborn both individuals were. At this rate, the fight would never be resolved. One of them would have to risk embarrassment and rejection, and both were too egotistic to allow such things to occur.

_Basta!_

Octaviano was just beyond her, amongst peers as they conversed about business and finances through the city. Such boring conversation would likely be ended soon, as she placed her position and sat on the edge of a fountain, where his gaze was sure to fall. This moment was of utmost importance: She could not throw herself at the nobleman, but rather, he must come to her. It was the most basic of the rules of seduction. A man must decide for himself to be willing before he can allow his body to be controlled by a woman.

Intentionally, she held her gaze toward the ground and glanced here and there carefully to inspect the scene, just under her eyelashes. With a dainty hand, she twirled her hand around the water, and allowed the cool sensation to provide her with fuel. Another sensation overcame her, as she felt another's gaze fall upon her, and she prepared herself to make eye contact with Octaviano. When she finally looked, however, he was still deep in the conversation. Troubled by the feeling of being watched, she inspected her surroundings to uncover the persistent gaze. There was no one that she could decipher, and she became paranoid, although she never let the subtle expression on her face falter.

And yet, finally, after she decided that the men in the garden were not to blame, instinct told her to glace toward the rooftop, which was opened similarly to the House of Auditore.

Some dark shadow was huddled against a chimney, on the opposite side of the moonlight, where it was sure not to be found. That is, to an untrained eye, but for someone who knew the difference, it was not impossible to make the figure out. Under the cover of her lashes, she squinted hard to understand the spy. Was her cover about to be blown? For a moment she felt her nerves twist, but then she stopped.

Bastardo!

Ezio was there, it had to be him. She could think of no one else who would be so capable, and yet so idiotic, to assume that she would not recognize the figure. A sly smile almost curled at her lips, but she stopped herself before it could fully form.

Surely, he sat on the rooftops, and looked for any excuse to report to Paola that Isotta was unprofessional and lacked the skills necessary to perform under pressure. Although she was angered by this assumption, Isotta allowed her adversary to persuade her to perform that much better.

In an attempt to get her mind away from the subject, she glanced again at Octaviano, and realized that not only had he stopped as an active participant in his conversation, but that he gazed at her with a certain fire in his eyes. This was it!

One simple gesture was all it took. Isotta moved her head so that her eyes were more easily spotted, and she locked gaze with him. A gentle smile was given from him in order to signal that he was friendly, and she smiled in response with confidence to assure him that she wanted his company. All men loved a confident woman. On queue, as she had expected, Octaviano began to walk toward her. She did not move from her spot, and nor did she allow her expression to look eager.

"Bella donna," he purred with a smooth voice, and extended his hand to take hers. As she reached for his touch, for a moment she looked toward Ezio's shadow, and immediately smiled internally as the other man planted a small kiss on her hand. She then rose to her feet, and allowed her body to act as another form of bait.

"Salve, messere," she replied coolly. Octaviano did not attempt to hide the obvious way in which he allowed his eyes to fondle her body, and she squinted her eyes at him as a challenge.

"I do not believe I have ever had the pleasure of seeing you before. You see, I know all of the other courtesans who are here tonight, but I would remember if I had seen you," he attempted to persuade, and she gave him the satisfaction of looking impressed with his sick attempt at romance.

"Some of the other girls talked highly of you, and I simply had to find out for myself if you were as good of a man as they said you were," she continued, and he seemed to be flattered. In one smooth gesture, and gentle allowed his hand to graze the side of her breast, and fell down to the curve of her hip, before he pulled her in closer.

"First impressions are everything, amore mio. Tell me, are you not impressed with the splendor of my party?" he asked, and in response she caressed the side of his face. Ha! Ezio was sure to be squirming somewhere above.

"I do not care for parties. I had hoped to be impressed with your own _splendor_ ," she suggested, and glanced down at his trousers. After a moment of recognition, he smiled brilliantly, and she made note that he not only looked years younger, but almost handsome when he did so.

"I admire your wit. Tell me, cara, what is your name?" he asked.

"Isotta; but let us skip such formalities," she suggested.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" he asked, and she simply nodded, before he too her by the hand and led her past all the socialization. With him in the lead, she looked above, and noticed that the shadow had chosen to follow. A devious smile spread across her face, and it was one which she did not try to hide. Ah, yes, she knew her next move well.

They eventually came to a darker courtyard, far away from the noise of the party. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she was momentarily left blinded as they continued toward the middle of the darkness. Octaviano continued to lead her until they were near what she assumed to be a bench, for he had sat down in front of her, and with gentle hands, pulled her toward him, and nestled his head into her stomach. Isotta looked up, yet again, and saw Ezio's shadow stumble upon the roof before gaining balance yet again. Bah! And he had called her a novice...

"I am a very busy man, with wild tastes," Octaviano began, his voice muffled by the satin fabric. For a moment she recalled a similar moment with the shadow above them, but quickly shook the thought away.

"Relax, caro, and tell me what it is you desire from a lover," she began. In her bets attempt, she tried to comfort him the only way she knew how, and that was to understand his need. Was the relationship even going to go that far? Was she to become his personal whore? Soon her heart beat began to speed, but she did her best to calm down.

"As I said...I have wild tastes. You must be willing to satisfy my every desire, no matter your own personal beliefs. I pay well, but to satisfy me is a full-time job," he began, and she smiled at the realization that he had allowed her into his life so easily! What a dog...all men were so similar.

"I like wild; we will never bore together," she added, and this seemed to comfort him.

"If you so choose, you can agree to all my requirements. I will allow you a day to think it over, but then you must return to tell me what it is that you decide," he continued.

"What are your requirements?" she asked.

"It is simple, really. You must agree spend whatever time I feel necessary with me, until I allow you leave. But, as I said, it is a full-time job..."

"There is a catch," she concluded.

"Isotta, I am an important figure in Firenze, but I work very hard to keep my life private. I cannot have everyone know all my fantasies and desires. The only way you may exit our verbal contract is by death," he explained, and she had to force herself not to roll his eyes at his melodramatic explanation.

Soon, she realized that so many inexperienced women before this had probably agreed with the notion that he was either joking, or was attempting to be mysterious. She knew, however, that he was absolutely serious. If only the idiot knew what he was about to get himself into...

"For you, signore, anything," she cooed. And here was the grand finale!

With some sort of seductive quality she began to kiss the man, here and there, before she fell to her knees. A smile was on her face, larger than ever, and she unbuttoned his pants in order to gain access to what it was that would allow her to seal the deal. She was not ashamed to admit that this was for Ezio, only, and hoped it would cause him some great deal of pain or jealousy. Isotta cared not; she only wanted him to feel as frustrated as he had made her feel.

As Octaviano let out some sort of surprised gasp, she began to pleasure him with her talents...


	13. Chapter 13

_**This chapter has the exact events from last chapter, only from Ezio's perspective.** _

* * *

Ezio remained in the shadows, as he awaited Isotta's departure from La Rosa Colta to pursue her first major mission...

A life which was once so fiercely dedicated to the creed, as its most essential member, was now beginning to look mediocre at  _best_  when compared to his new rival. Despite her lack of experience, it almost nauseated him to realize that she had done in one day what he had not previously been able to accomplish. Based on Paola's generosity and willingness to share information against Isotta's obvious disdain, Ezio came to know the target as Octaviano.

The name was all he was given.

After failed attempts to convince Paola that this should have been  _his_  mission, and not some unskilled young woman's first major assignment, he understood fully that his verbal sparring would only be futile. The experienced woman he had come to love as a mother figure now no longer held faith in his abilities, and he feared he would lose respect for her too in the process. Respect had already been lost for Isotta, which could not be undone, yet he did not want to burn every bridge which guaranteed his happiness in Firenze.

Truly, he was saddened beyond repair.

In private Paola urged to him that she did not favor him over Isotta, or vice versa, but that she only wanted to test the novice's strengths to the maximum of her abilities. However, it felt like a personal slap to his pride when he realized that Isotta had proven herself far more valuable in a very short amount of time. Deep inside, what bothered him most was that he knew this was no case of beginners luck, but rather the simple fact that this woman was already quite extraordinary.

Not only was she extraordinary, but she was now far out of his reach, if she had not already been beyond that before all the conflict they had encountered. Based on this fact alone, it caused him more internal strife than any other.

The man refused, however, to express his obvious weakness. If he were to prepare himself to overcome this darkness, he could not allow himself to wallow in his own hidden emotions.

Therefore, when Paola strictly demanded he allow Isotta to complete the mission on her own, Ezio chose another path. Although he was not the one chosen to complete the mission,  _certainly_  his own perspective on the situation could at least be valuable. Not for the sole reason that he could spy on his rival, however, because this was childish and unnecessary. Not only did it seem sophomoric, but he knew that if Isotta were to catch him spying on the rooftops, she would completely explode with rage to Paola. The last thing Ezio wanted was for Paola to become tired of his antics, which continued to distract her student.

The goal was to watch the scene unfold from the rooftops, so he may gain an educated opinion on the target for the sake of the creed itself. Although tension was high within the Firenze group, he knew that disagreements were not uncommon, and he felt he should be more inclined to take the high road to strive toward a common goal.

And, God forbid, if Isotta should find herself in some sort of trouble, he could be there as some sort of silent guardian. The strong desire he felt to protect her no longer filled his conscience, but he wanted to be sure that her first mission went according to plan so that Paola would be satisfied. Ezio was determined, now more than ever, to watch the young student grow. Therefore, he would no longer hinder her progress with his constant ability to pull her from possible danger.

Although he was angry with her, he did not want to see her fail.

If there was one thing they both seemed to share, the quality would be their perfectionist tendencies and determination for the creed. This alone provided him with the strength to almost admire her, despite the loss he still mourned in her character for having hidden things so often from him, when they had progressed on a personal level.

The internal monologue he continued to have with himself quickly paused, as he spotted Isotta open the door and place one dainty foot on the cobblestone street. For a moment he almost allowed himself to be taken away with her appearance, but swallowed to allow himself to think clearly. "Beauty" was not the word he would use..."sultry" seemed more appropriate, if that word could even convey  _half_  of what leaped inside him at the sight of her grace and power. After nearly feeling guilty that Isotta had stirred passion inside him when he still harbored anger against her, Ezio laughed to himself, and a smile spread across his face as he thought to himself:  _"Octaviano, you poor bastard, you do not stand a chance."_

* * *

After Ezio tailed Isotta to the party, he climbed upon the building to gain a better view of the rooftops as she briefly exited his line of sight. There above him, a full moon gleamed brightly, and he admired its cool, radiant beauty as he found a secure spot against a chimney. From on high, he peered down into the courtyard, and glanced at the sheer size of the party. Isotta was not yet within his line of sight, but as he noted the hungry glances among some of the men along the far side of the gathering, he assumed she was nearly there.

As he waited for her grand entrance, he examined all the men to search for Octaviano. It did not take long for his eyes to find the target, in the middle of a small group of important noblemen, near a fountain that was placed in the center of the courtyard. A knot formed inside of his stomach: this could be his moment to strike, and yet it was not his place to assassinate the man.

In fact, he was not sure if Paola had given Isotta the order to kill him yet. By the look of her dress, there was no place for armor or weapons, but he assumed that it was possible to have a hidden blade tucked away somewhere within all the fabric. Surely, she would not have been so innocent as to have not included a weapon, but for a moment he almost allowed himself to get nervous, before he forced himself to calm down.

Apparently, she had decided to take her time upon entering the party, as to not draw attention. Other selected courtesans lined the walls, and attempted to arouse curiosity among such a wealthy crowd, but there was absolutely no competition when Isotta entered the courtyard. Mentally, he realized how smart it was for her to have taken her time, otherwise she may have caused more of a stir than she had planned.

Isotta swayed her way toward the fountain and prepared to sit down, and he examined her movements specifically. Based on appearance alone, it was as though she was purposely made to have been a courtesan, and it was almost unbelievable for him to consider her perfection for the job. The hips, the breasts, the full lips, and the cat-like eyes which exuded some sort of seedy intent...he allowed his mind to wander into more sexual detail. Although he had always admired her beauty, he had never before seen her like  _this_ ; he had  _never_  before seen her as a courtesan, and perhaps that was his own fault for not allowing himself to see every side of her personality.

Isotta, the woman, seemed unprepared for such a job; but Isotta, the courtesan, seemed more than capable of joining the assassins. Ezio thought of how completely tiring it must be to parade as two different people, but then recalled Uncle Mario's request for him to act "normally". When he had entered the city of Firenze without his armor, he felt naked and hopeless to have been nothing more than a man...to have been nothing more than the shell of person he had no longer known since he was seventeen. For so long, he required his equipment to make up for all that was not present without the additions, and for all that he was lacking as an individual.

Ezio was two people!

Only, was scared him most of all, was that his most identifiable side was the assassin version of himself, not the average version which often remained so hidden because it was not an asset to the cause. At least Isotta used the average version of herself more often than the melodramatic version, which was used for her professions. For the first time, Ezio realized how truly flawed he had become as an individual, because he no longer knew who that person was, and realized he lacked the willingness for intimacy because he often ruined chances with his obsession for work.

After all, was that not what happened with Isotta? In deep consideration, he was so hurt because he had tried so very hard to make Isotta into the most valuable assassin, but Paola had also taken that position. Ezio was placed in competition and felt he could not be the better of the two, and knew this was because he could not allow his conscience to let Isotta willingly go into danger without his experience. The need he felt to protect came from the creed alone, and his absolute dedication to the order.

When they were not training together, though, for the first time in years he allowed himself to expand as a person. For the first time, he could feel something that was as equally powerful as his desire to strive for the creed. In all honesty, he was not sure how to handle such strong emotions. So, naturally, it was all too much for him to handle, and it all came crashing down due to his own actions against Isotta.

Never had he felt so flawed and so incomplete...

All his thoughts stopped, however, when he glanced down at Isotta again, to see that she was  _blatantly staring right into his direction_.

Merda!

Without the ability to do anything about this, he sat frozen for what seemed like an eternity. Surely, she had noticed him...there was no way she had not noticed him, although he was covered by darkness. In fact, he almost had to commend her for being so in tune and aware of her surroundings. Through all their training together, he had always taught her to know every face and every scene in the room, so that she could be aware of any changes if they presented themselves.

A clever expression came across her face, but she did not seem angry. Assumptions are rarely useful, but he was relieved enough by her actions that she probably would not return to Paola with the news that he was present where he should not have been. If she had been irritated, she would have done something brash, and she had not done that yet.

This was good! Perhaps due to her nerves in the line of duty, Isotta had now realized that Ezio only had her best interest in mind, and that he was not attempting to spy or ruin her chances. The look on her face was as though she had spotted an ally, and he felt a bond of hope and teamwork flow between them both.

The look between them did not last, because Isotta produced a seductive sidelong glance toward their target at the first chance she could take, and Octaviano began to make his way toward her without subtleties. Ezio smiled again, in the shade of darkness, at her abilities.

Octaviano extended his hand, and placed a disgusting kiss against her dainty hand, much to Ezio's distaste. He did not allow it to bother him too badly, however, and waited eagerly for Isotta's next move as she rose to her feet.

They appeared to exchange romantic banter between one another for a while, before the air completely changed. Octaviano had enough gall to grope the side of her bosom, and pulled her body in closer before he used a grimy hand to caress her beautiful face. Ezio obviously squirmed on the chimney with nausea, and almost expected Isotta to knock the nobleman out cold, but she appeared to play along with his sick, cliché game.

After more banter, Octaviano extended his hand, which Isotta seemed to take with eagerness, and they began to walk away from the masses as Isotta then looked back at Ezio. With the assumption that this was given as a signal for him to follow, Ezio happily followed the couple to another dark courtyard, relieved that she seemed to enjoy having him as back-up in case something went wrong. One of the first things he trained Isotta was to never take on an experienced adversary in isolation, so he was confident that as she followed Octaviano, she had broken the rule on purpose to further convey the message for him to follow.

As he trailed behind them, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the new darkness, but as he spotted the figures below him become more intimate, he tripped over the chimney in disgust before gaining his balance yet again.

_"This must be it,"_  he thought to himself _," she is about to kill him."_

The ridiculous conversation continued below, and as he eyes adjusted, he could clearly see the outline of their bodies in the darkness, but struggled to read their expressions or hear their conversation.

Curiously enough, Isotta seemed to bend down, and Octaviano gasped as he remained seated...

Back and forth, the shadow of her figure moved, accompanied by low moans here and there from the nobleman...

After watching for a few minutes, Ezio was immediately horrified once he realized what she had done in his presence. Nausea flowed on his stomach in violent waves, and his heartbeat nearly exploded from his chest in rage and agony.  _"No, no, no."_  Isotta had purposely led Ezio on to believe he was needed, so she could shock him to watch that grotesque, explicit act on another man.

Ezio was completely dumbfounded, disgusted, and above all, hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

No longer able to bear the situation, Ezio jumped to the ground. His body ached from the impact, although the physical pain did not compare in the slightest to the pain that violently ripped inside his mind.

Despite how melodramatic and adolescent it felt, after being held witness to the disgusting act by Isotta, Ezio literally stomped away in a swirl of emotions. Every action toward him, from her, had been delivered with volatile, vengeful intent since their conflict.

Obviously, she lacked humanity, and this thought ate away at his mind like an acid.

What was his purpose here in Firenze, if he would be forced to endure her presence until his eventual departure? Why not leave now, if this was the climax of the adventure, and he no longer had anything to contribute? Not only that, but what would solve the current identity crisis which currently suffocated him more than anything?

Unable to think properly, and with nowhere to go, he decided to go to the only place that he could call "home": La Rosa Colta. Much to his delight, Paola was gone for the night, and he assumed she had gone into the city for some business. Not that he need worry; he had been so out of the loop lately, due to her actions, that the majority of her duties had gone unnoticed by him. Truly, he was unneeded and felt unwelcome.

Not a moment after he had entered the residence, a small and fragile girl bumped into him as she tried to exit the building.

"Merda!" he hissed, more from surprise than anger. The woman paused in an instant, unsure of him.

"...Mi dispiace, messere Ezio...!" she whimpered, in fear that she had provoked his fury. With the realization that she feared his reaction, Ezio smiled in an attempt to soothe her, but it looked more sad and anguished than happy. It seemed to him that she was finicky, and he recalled Paola saying that she had picked up another girl. Memory could not produce her name, but he did not care to know.

"Do not be, madonna, everything is quite all right. I did not mean to look so unkind," he cooed, and the small girl's eyes brightened for a moment, before she looked sad yet again. Ezio felt her as she searched his face for some sort of clarification that he was not able to give.

"Messere, if you do not mind, may I ask what is wrong? You seem... upset," she suggested with optimism, but still looked fearful that she may have pried too much into his business.

"Not upset...just...uneasy. Where you on you way somewhere? I would not wish to keep you from something important," he said, and moved the subject of the conversation from himself. A part of him used it as a protective mechanism to erase his weak state from her assumptions; another part of him used it out of habit, as he so often lately felt as though he were a burden to others.

"No, no, I was just going to take a walk around the city, as there is nothing else to do. But, now, I seem to have found something to focus my attention on..." she lead on, and instantly the mood changed.

A seductive hand grazed from his chest down, and he blinked to reassure himself of what was about to occur. No doubt, although he had tried to hide it, she sensed his despair and wished to comfort him. For a price, perhaps, but in that moment, Ezio did not care that she would offer him pleasure out of mercy. More than anything, he felt he needed to be selfish and carefree.

"What did you have in mind..." he played along, and she took his hand and led him upstairs into a room he had never seen.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

For Ezio, it had been no secret over the years that he had a particular taste for courtesans. Missions did not allow him time to form meaningful, loving relationships, and so he often had to turn to sex for the next best thing that could provide him with satisfaction. Had he not had the girls to lean on during his early adventures, he surely would have gone insane.

Across Italy, courtesans knew of the fabled Ezio Auditore da Firenze, in the hope that they themselves may be lucky enough to someday encounter his presence. A silent code of secrecy was among them: whenever the master assassin chose a girl, there would be no talk to damage his honorable reputation. Although they never conversed about it, the courtesans who had once had the pleasure of pleasuring Ezio were almost overcome with his romantic, gentle nature. It seemed to them that he always genuinely appreciated their efforts, and his gratitude was evident. Never was he demanding or rude like other men with his status, and he always paid very well for their services. Not to mention, many of the girls had experienced safer conditions for themselves after Ezio would leave, as though a silent guardian were there to protect them from unsavory individuals.

The courteseans knew that such an ambitious, and often adorable, man should not have his name slandered by gossip. If Ezio desired the comfort of a woman, then they should be honored to provide him with that service.

Yet, the way in which he used them now was far different than he had done before. The gossip had started among the courtesans now that he was no longer subtle about his behavior. After his first encounter with the fragile newcomer, he had made his way through all the girls at La Rosa Colta. Sometimes he would take two or three in the time of one day. They claimed that he was often...angry...in the midst of passion, and became rough and hard to handle. Not only that, but the way in which he traversed through all the girls at La Rosa Colta was almost animalistic.

Ezio Auditore was changed, and they could not fathom what had made him so cold.

Word eventually got around to Paola, who was devastated to hear about his careless actions. Paola could not help but feel this was almost her fault, and that perhaps the conflict with Isotta had bothered Ezio more than she had assumed. Isotta and Ezio had yet to speak; in fact, Paola was sure Ezio had not seen the object of his angst for weeks. Isotta found herself caught up in the affairs of the nobleman, Octaviano, and continued to work hard to uncover the girls that were in danger. No doubt, she thought Ezio must have felt distraught. Yet her pity for him was not outweighed by the anger in which she felt toward him for being such a pig.

Worse, even, she was terrified to think that perhaps his lack of a previous normal life were about to catch up with him, and would plunge him into bitterness. No doubt his character had seemed to undergo a few changes since he had returned to Firenze, but for him to become so negative in such a short time was rather a shock. If anyone deserved to allow themselves to feel pain, however, it was him: after all these years of charades to block the voids, perhaps he had finally broken.

Ezio, too, noticed that he was on his way to become some demon that was very unlike himself. These women were not being treated with respect by him, and although the thought baffled him internally, a small part of him enjoyed the fact that he now had an exit to release his frustrations. Courtesans were not meant to be respected, and it was just now that he began to treat them for what they really were: whores, plain and simple. Whores did not deserve his respect, and in time of need, he doubted that they would respect him even if he had been polite.

The memories of the injustice he once faced all those years ago fueled him for the small tastes of revenge that still dripped along his lips with the assassin order. Yet even that could not provide the excitement that he presently felt against these women.

Ezio had these thoughts and more while tucked away in his room, as he packed away his belongings in secret. There was nothing left for him here, and now was the time for him to explore somewhere else. Amid all the strife he continued to feel internally, there was only one place in his mind which could soothe the beast that lurked within: Venezia. With all its dreamlike, radiant beauty, he was now convinced that he would find solace and eventually happiness there in the city-

"What are you doing?" Paola's voice accosted behind him, and Ezio whirled around to find her glare right into his eyes.

"Gathering my belongings. I was wrong about Firenze...I... cannot stay here anymore. Venezia is my next adventure," he explained slowly, after he had taken a deep breath.

"Did you not think it was in good form to at least warn me of your departure?" she pressed, eyes squinted in confusion and hurt. Ezio paled slightly as he realized he was the source that was about to inflict pain within her. Never had he felt angry with Paola, and he did not want their relationship to suffer, although she truly had not helped his situation here. Honestly, a small part of him was prone to blame her for all that had happened with Isotta, but his mind ached at the distant memory of the girl.

"I did not want you to try and convince me to stay," he said in a small voice, as he turned around and continued to pack his things away.

"No, I will not do anything of the sort. Ezio, my dear, please talk to me. What has happened to you?" she lingered behind him, and he felt her step closer.

"I have no idea what you mean," he said darkly.

"Why are you ruining the girls at my brothel with your unsavory antics? Do you think I have not heard about you? Sick!" she began to raise her voice, clearly upset that he seemed to ignore her obvious worries.

"What I  _do_ is not of anyone's concern," he spun around and said with finality.

"Do not take it out on my girls because you had one unsuccessful attempt with a courtesan. You must think I'm stupid, Ezio," she accused.

"Pfft," he blew air out of his mouth, and with a wave of his hand felt his anger rise.

"You realize that is what you have been doing, correct? You've managed to sleep with every girl in this brothel in some odd way to exact revenge on Isotta. Ezio, I can promise you that your antics will not bother her in the slightest once she figures out all that you've done," she continued to accuse.

"Of course it won't bother her, I doubt it would bother anyone of importance! I've been here in Firenze like some ghost, completely unneeded for the cause that we all fight against. I haven't spoken to Isotta in weeks, and I only get in your way," he spewed.

"Did you forget that your purpose in Firenze was to enjoy yourself? Our work is not of your concern now. I do not know what happened between you and Isotta, because she will not tell me either, but I know that you need to let it all go if you ever want to be happy again. Stop torturing yourself out of self-pity," she said, and her words stung like daggers.

"Your work is my work! I cannot have a meaningful existence unless I work for the cause; I am not a whole person, and I know that now, but I cannot fix myself while I am so unhappy. Paola...I have serious character flaws that need to be addressed, and I cannot do that here," he admitted calmly.

"Go, then. But please find yourself before you become lost in the person you're pretending to be. Sleeping with every girl in sight isn't going to change anything," she said coolly.

"Tonight I leave as soon as the sun sets. I appreciate all that you've done for me here, Paola, please do not think otherwise," he said with finality.

"I know, dear, I know. Will you come back to us?" she pressed, and maternal instinct seemed to kick into her system as it always did.

"...I do not know," he admitted, and he stared at the floor.

After a long moment they shared in silence, Paola closed the door behind her, and left Ezio to be alone with his thoughts as he awaited his departure.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been roughly over a week since Isotta had returned to La Rosa Colta to inform Paola of her progress. After her first night with Octaviano, she had agreed to all his demands with celerity, as she did not want him to inquire about her dedication. Based on their agreement, she was only allowed to leave his watchful eye on rare occasions, with the remainder of her time spent to either pleasure him, or kill time until he called for her presence.

Excitement pumped through her veins; she could not wait to tell Paola all that she had uncovered! The thought of Ezio, however, served as greater motivation.

He was sure to be in the room, and this filled her with a greater sense of achievement. Whatever look that would be plastered on his proud face, would be his futile attempt to hide his distaste, not only because he was jealous of her progress, but was more than likely still sickened that she had forced him to watch her perform oral sex on their target.

The act itself, however, got her main point across: she would not be treated like a child from Ezio, and would continue to rebel until he stopped. Although, perhaps...she had gone too far...and, perhaps she had been childish in the process...but, she had been forced, right?

Isotta knew that this conflict had gone too far. After that final act, she deeply considered giving Ezio an apology for everything that had happened. It was very unlike her, but she was willing to put her own pride aside to ease the tension. Ezio was flawed and annoying at times, but she realized that while avoiding one another she had missed his presence.

"Paola, I am here!" she called, and Paola swayed down the steps with an odd, pained expression.

"My dear, how are things going?" she asked, though her eyes seemed occupied on something not in the room.

"Very well; there are a few other girls housed with me in Octaviano's villa, which is just outside the city. There are guards everywhere, and because of this I have a vague suspicion that there is something hidden, though I cannot be sure what it could be," Isotta explained.

"Good, keep and eye out, and be sure to stay careful. Our ranks are weakened here, and we have no way of knowing that you are okay unless you make visits. I am proud of you, but do not get too distracted," she advised, but finally the look in her eyes became too much to bear.

"Paola…what is wrong? And where is the bastardo?" she inquired, and Paola frowned.

"Isotta, I know that things between you and Ezio are rough, but I do not appreciate your insults against him," she spat, and Isotta immediately felt small, like a bratty child scolded by its mother.

"My apologies…truly, Paola, I am sorry. I will not do it again. Where is he, really? I would like to see him," she said.

"If you want to see him, you'll have to go to Venezia," she said, and took a deep breath.

"Why is he gone to Venezia, is there a mission I don't know about?" she questioned with jealousy.

"There is no mission! Yesterday, I found Ezio packing his things, and I've never seen him so broken."

"Why would he leave?" she questioned,

"Would you stay, if you felt useless and weak?" Paola responded, and Isotta shook her head.

"I did not know he felt that bad…I assumed he felt jealousy, but not sadness," she explained in honesty.

"He is more sensitive than you know. Listen…in regard to this creed; I could care less about your conflict. But, you must understand that my relationship with Ezio is more personal than anything…and I feel responsible for him. Therefore, I need you to make things right again, for both of your sake."

"I might be able to do that sooner than you think; Octaviano leaves for Venezia in two weeks, and he has asked me to accompany him on the trip."

"Do you think you could sneak away without him knowing?" Paola said, and Isotta could feel the desperation in her voice. As an experienced Madame and assassin, she was never fond of excessive risks, but making things right with Ezio now seemed to be the main priority.

"He's all business and no fun, it should not be difficult."

"Good. Do whatever you can to bring Ezio back to us."

* * *

 

After a short and uneventful journey, Ezio, who was slightly more happy than when he left Firenze, welcomed Venezia with open arms. Though it was not his place of birth, he felt a certain kinship with the city that often baffled him beyond reason. It was safe to say that this city had enchanted his every limb with some dull, romantic sense that could only have formed because of its beauty. A city built on the water was almost a fantasy in itself...but once one entered the city it was impossible to deny the sense that one would never be the same.

Venezia was a  _dream_.

After he exited the boat, which had journeyed from the musty swamps of Forli, it was a complete breath of fresh air. The magnificent colors of the city instantly penetrated his heart, and for the first time in weeks, a faint smile spread across Ezio's face.

Without the patience to waste any time, he trailed the twisted path to Leonardo's workshop near the edge of the district. A moment of hesitation overwhelmed him as he paused at the door, unsure of how Leonardo would welcome an unexpected visitor. Over the years, their friendship was based on the impetuous way that Ezio would come and go, but never before had he just shown up without the need for a favor. In the hurried fashion that he left Firenze, he never took the time to write Leonardo about the visit.

A swift knock from a fist balled in anxiety rapped against the wooden door, and instantly Leonardo opened the door just enough to peek out.

"Si, who is it?" he called, and Ezio smiled bright through the tiny crack where his most faithful companion was exposed.

"Leonardo!" Ezio cried affectionately, and Leonardo frowned before he opened the door fully.

"Mio Dio, Ezio! I almost did not recognize you in your common attire! Where are your robes?" he blabbed, although the question seemed rhetorical. Leonardo stared at him for a moment in awe, before Ezio broke the barrier between them and hugged him, much to Leonardo's pleasant surprise.

"My dearest friend, it is so good to see you," Ezio admitted without remorse.

"You are more affectionate than I remember! But really, Ezio, where are your robes? Has something happened? Oh, where are my manners, please come inside," he ushered in his guest, and Ezio gladly followed.

The clutter and musky smell of the dark room comforted him upon his entrance. Many times he had visited this workshop for selfish reasons, only to be greeted with the utmost warmth imaginable from his most dedicated friend. Leonardo da Vinci was a saint in Ezio's vision.

"Normally, I would apologize for the mess, but I do not think you and I adhere to those formalities any longer," Leonardo chuckled, and sat on a small chair next to his worktable. Ezio, as usual, prowled around the room to glance at all the uncommon tidbits.

"I see you have been busy," he mumbled, as he walked over to a bookshelf.

"Apparently, so have you! What brings you here? Is there another exciting adventure that I may play a part in? I rejoice in knowing that I may create a legacy for the future..." he rambled in his usual style.

"Leonardo...am I pathetic? Be honest," Ezio said after a moment, lost somewhere in his thoughts.

"What? No! What is going on?" he pressed, eyes wide and brow furrowed at his newest companion's behavior. Ezio was  _never_  emotional...

"Every time I have a problem, I come to you. That is unfair. I am sorry for being selfish," he muttered, as he still grazed the books.

"What are friends for, Ezio? Besides, you've never come to me with a personal issue. I would be glad to listen..." he continued to press, eyes full of compassion.

"I am becoming old and worn out before I have even reached forty-five...I have no true friends, save for you, and I have never had a meaningful relationship with a woman," he began, and paused for a long moment.

"Ezio, what of Cristina, eh?" Leonardo urged. Ezio frowned, and swatted his friend's words away with an arm.

"Cristina was the only woman who came close to a relationship, but I no longer hold onto her memory for peace. We were young, stupid, and immature... Leonardo, that was not love."

"Please stop being so hard on yourself. No man can carry the world on his shoulders, even  _you_... though some of your unrest has surely come from your obsession with the creed."

"Leonardo, I never had an option. Our world was shaken in 1476, and the only way I could grant peace to my family and myself was to be the best assassin in Italia. And now, looking back, although I do not have regrets, I cannot help but wonder if I've wasted my life without any attention to my own character. I am terribly flawed...worse than I was at seventeen. At least at that age it is acceptable for a man to be unsure of himself."

"Do you remember the second time we met, when you came back to Florence?"

"When the guards were harassing you for your association with my family..."

"The moment I saw you, the luster in your eyes was the same, but there was also a twinge of insanity, like that of a man hell bent on fulfilling some duty. For your sake, I so desperately hoped that once you eliminated the men responsible for the death of your family you would stop. Then, your orders continued to increase, and then the look of insanity became one of monotony. When we walked with one another in Venezia, you spoke to me of the prophet, and immediately I was sickened, because I assumed, before you even knew, that you had been the chosen one..."

"Where are you going with this, exactly?" Ezio asked, with all focus on Leonardo's words.

"I knew that, although you would do what was expected of you, and would pursue the cause for the greater good, that your chances of ever maintaining a life would be difficult, if not impossible. For some reason, I think I was the only one who worried for your personal mentality."

"And now it is far too late..."

"No, it is not too late, but as you can see, the damage has been done. From then on, you refused to do anything for yourself to grow as an individual, and now, as you look back on it, you feel so defeated and broken that you will probably continue this fight until the day you die, because that is an easier alternative rather than finding yourself. You even feel  _guilty_  when you aren't working...am I right?"

Ezio nodded silently.

"I do not know why the world is so unfair as to not offer you an easy happiness," Leonardo added pitifully.

"What do I do to make all of this go away?"

"I wish I had an answer. Everyone seems to go through a crisis such as this, but it usually goes away with some introspection. You, however, live a life very differently than others, dear friend, and I have no idea what to offer you for peace of mind. I am sorry for not having an answer to give you."

"I have, uh, taken some time away from the creed. I've been living in Florence at La Rosa Colta...and it has been a struggle to act...normal."

"Well, though I have no proof that any of this will work, that has to be a good start! Have you met someone, Ezio?" Leonardo asked, and Ezio frowned at his ability to infer situations.

"I think so, why do you ask?"

"Ezio, either you've met someone or you haven't," Leonardo said sternly in an attempt to force his friend to open up.

"Leonardo...it's...complicated," he finally replied.

"Love is not complicated;  _people_  are complicated."

"I have met the strangest woman... she is stubborn beyond any reason, brash, and even rude...but there is something in her spirit that I cannot force my attention away from."

"She must be a very  _bella dona_...Ezio, you're smitten!"

"It is...much more than that.  _Si_ , she is the most beautiful woman I've ever met, but her personality forces me not only to respect her, but to reconsider myself as well. That was how I now realize Cristina was just a fabrication of love...I never truly respected her, and she never aroused my intellect."

"That is why I asked...it seems to me that the individual psyche is completely altered once a person falls in love...perhaps that is the reason you are so lost lately. As if to add to your lack of self-awareness, this woman comes out of nowhere and forces you to look into yourself! Ezio, I must meet her!"

"I do not love her."

"Is that the only part you heard? Wow, you really  _are_  in love."

"As I said before, things are complicated."

"What could be so complicated about-"

"-she's a courtesan, Leonardo."

Leonardo paled, and Ezio would have smiled, because he had finally proven his point to the genius that was his best friend, but he too felt a nauseating force in the pit of his stomach to realize that Isotta could never be tamed. Both men sat there in silent contemplation, but Ezio suddenly spotted a book on Leonardo's shelf that looked familiar. Immediately, he rose, and went to pick it up.

"Leonardo...is this Catullus?" he asked, and Leonardo was forced out pf his own mind before he smiled brilliantly.

"Yes! Quite the poet, and one of my favorites. I never knew you could read Latin!"

"I can't, but I was hoping you could translate something for me..."

"Why, of course! Which poem did you want to read?"

Ezio flipped through the pages before he found what he was looking for. "This one...I was curious one day, and Isotta said she recognized Catullus, but that she could not recall this particular poem."

"Who is Isotta?" Leonardo asked in confusion, and was so easily distracted if he had not heard every detail.

"The courtesan, Leonardo!" Ezio said in exasperation, but his friend simply smiled in understanding.

"Mi dispace, Ezio. Here, give me a minute to read the poem."

**_Odi et amo. quare id faciam, fortasse requiris?_ **

**_nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior._ **

"Hmm…ah, yes! It says:

' ** _I hate and I love. You may inquire why I do these things._**

 ** _I do not know. But I feel it is happening, and I am tormented_**.'"

The words seemed to linger in the air among them, so full of meaning, passion, and despair.

Ezio sensed, for the first time in a long while, that something had expressed what he felt emotionally. Not only this, but also that this Catullus, although hundreds of years away, once felt the same conflicts that he now suffered. Finally, there was an ally who understood what he felt, and despite the obvious separation of time, it was a comfort for him.

"Ironic that you discovered this, is it not, Ezio?"

"I suppose it is… thank you for translating, I am very lucky to have such an intelligent person to call my best friend," he replied affectionately, and Leonardo's smile was the biggest he had ever seen it.

"Someday, I hope to meet this Isotta. For your sake, I hope everything works out. Does she appear to be interested in you?"

"As I said…it's…complicated."

"Alright, alright, I know when you become too uncomfortable to say more. I will try my best not to pry unless you bring it up again."

"I appreciate you as always, and thank you for listening."

"Enough of all this sappy talk! I insist that you stay with me during your stay here. Admittedly, the guest room is a mess, but I will clean it immediately. I am so glad to have you back, Ezio!"

"Leonardo, I cannot pry-"

"-nonsense, Ezio, I will not hear it! By the way, Rosa and I have become close friends in your absence, and she asks about you often."

"Rosa asks about me?" Ezio perked up. Rosa was always a topic that evoked affection in his heart. Although Isotta was on his mind, Rosa herself had many men with whom she shared relations, so he never felt as though it was a betrayal toward her. Rosa and Ezio both knew better than to strive for a relationship together, but there was a definite tenderness between them whenever they were near one another.

"If you do not go to see her immediately, and she finds out you are here, I cannot be responsible for her actions. She is quite aggressive, you know."

"You do not have to tell me twice! Let me go find her, before she tries to kill me in my sleep," Ezio laughed, and left Leonardo's workshop in search of the most feared thief in the Venetian thieves guild.


End file.
